Her Hidden Past
by SiriusWillBeMissed
Summary: A girl has shown up at Hogwarts. She looks normal among all the other students, but a dark secret has been kept from her all her life. Will she finally stumble upon it? Please R&R! CHAPTER 19 IS UP!
1. Nothing is Perfect

(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything it stands for. That would belong to the great and wonderful J.K Rowling.)  
  
Chapter One: Nothing is Prefect.  
  
The Hogwarts Express sped towards the looming castle in the distance. Eleven year old Maya sat alone in a compartment. She had long chocolate brown hair, and honey coloured eyes. She sighed deeply, and rested her head against the window. Her eyes scanned the outside, as she pulled her knees to her chest. She scowled, and pulled her robes over her legs, shivering slightly. She felt very cold, like she usually did. The train started to slow down. She stood and picked up a yellow book bag that was resting beside her. It was covered in pins that had the various names of bands she loved, and patches that bore random catchy sayings. She got up on her seat, and tried to pull her trunk out. She was very small for her age. Many would probably take her to be only seven or eight years old. The trunk came flying down out of the luggage rack, and she screamed, and jumped away, barely getting hit.  
  
A few moments later a prefect stuck their head in looking at her. "You alright?"  
  
She sighed, and shook her head, pointing at her trunk on the floor. The prefect smirked, and started to laugh. "You're suppose to leave it there! In the luggage rack."  
  
Maya's face went white, and tears appeared in her eyes. "Please, don't laugh at me." She whispered. The prefect just shook her head, and walked off. Maya sat up on her seat again, trying to calm herself before exiting the train. Finally, after a few minutes, she started to calm down. She wiped the tears off her face, and stood again, grabbing her yellow bag once again. She walked out of her compartment; the train was emptying, and getting ready to leave. Her eyes went wide, and she ran for the door, jumping out of the train, just as it was pulling out. She looked to the boats, where the first years were loading onto the boats. She walked over, and got into a boat, with a rather large man, and a girl that was a great deal taller then her. She sighed miserably, and put her face in her hands, until the boats started to move.  
  
As the boats came up to the school, she looked up, her eyes going wide. She smiled slightly for the first time since she had left her beautiful London home.  
  
She trudged down the hall with the rest of the students, not giving the enchanted ceiling a second glance. Sure, it was wonderful and all, but she would have a whole seven years to wonder about it. She looked ahead to where a woman was standing beside a stool. She held a battered hat in her hand that looked about in a million years old in Maya's opinion. She looked down at her feet as she waited in line for the other students to be sorted. She knew having the last name of Tanner would probably land her close to the last one being sorted. As the stern looking witch called her name, she hopped up, and sat on the stool. The women looked down at her, as she set the hat on her head, Maya got the distant feeling that she knew her from somewhere. The hat slid down over her eyes, and fell down nearly to her shoulders. She sighed deeply, and closed her eyes. Suddenly, her eyes popped open again in surprise, the hat was talking to her!  
  
"Hmmm.. You've got a brain, that's for sure, but I don't think you have enough to be in Ravenclaw. Maybe, yes, I think so. You definitely should be in GRYFFINDOR!" The house table in the centre on the right exploded with cheers, as she stood, and skipped off the join them. A pair of eyes followed her from behind a pair of black framed glasses.  
  
Maya sat down at the table, and many students beamed, and congratulated her. She looked at the boy who was shaking her hand right now. He had wild red hair, and freckles all over his face. Beside him sat a boy with black untidy hair, and glasses. Behind the glasses was a pair of emerald green eyes. Beside him, sat a girl with bushy brown hair. She had a book propped up against a jug, and was reading, not paying attention to the two males beside her. Maya nodded at the red hair boy, and smiled slightly. He grinned at her, before turning to the black haired boy, who had a lightning shaped scar, and starting up a conversation on something called Quidditch.  
  
Maya sighed, and watched the other first years get sorted. She beamed as the last girl ("Emma Zabot") walked over to join the students called Hufflepuffs. She watched as a man with a long grey beard stood, and addressed the students. Her eyes went blank then, blocking out the man's words. He was boring her.  
  
Up at the staff table Minerva McGonagall scanned her house table up and down, looking over the new students. Her eyes fell on Maya, and she smiled slightly. This child, she knew, would cause her some trouble this year, but maybe this was some kind of gift to her, another chance at what she gave up all those years ago. No, no. She knew she couldn't get involved with this child now. Not after all these years had past, not after she had worked so hard to forget about her.  
  
Maya scanned the professor's table. The big man that had brought them over on the boats was there, a rather small professor was seated there, on a couple of books. None of these people were more interesting to her, then the stern looking witch. She somehow still had the feeling that she knew her. Somehow, she thought she had once had a dream about her. Maybe it was just her imagination, but she still couldn't shake the feeling away.  
  
A smile came to Minervas face as she met Maya's eyes. She thought to herself, "Welcome to Hogwarts, my dear."  
  
(a/n: Dun, dun, dun! What's up with Maya, and Minerva XD. Are they related? Does Minerva know her parents? All shall we revealed in due time my readers!) 


	2. Trouble With Snape

(Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related to Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I do, however, own the plot! XD)  
  
Chapter Two: Trouble with Snape  
  
The sun came up early the next morning; a pale golden light crept into the first year's dorms, awaking all those who were asleep. Maya grumbled, and sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes with her fists. She quickly got dressed, and exited the dorm before anyone could even realise she had been there. She sat alone at breakfast, not really feeling up to making new friends. She put her face in her arms and sighed deeply. She missed her parents, and her old home, and friends.  
  
Minerva walked up and down the Gryffindor table handing out schedules. When she got to Maya, she lied the schedule beside her, not really feeling like disturbing the girl, even though she did wish to speak with her.  
  
The day went fairly well for Maya. She walked into Potions feeling rather cheerful. She had down really well in charms, completing the assigned charm second in the class; some girl named Ginny Weasley had completed it first. She sat down in the front of the class, and pulled out her wand, a huge smile on her face. The girl named Ginny sat down beside her. Ginny smiled at her, she hadn't taken out her own wand.  
  
"You won't be needing that." Ginny assured her, pointing at her wand. "My older brothers have all had him, he doesn't use wands for his class."  
  
Maya frowned slightly, and raised her eyebrow. "How do I know you aren't lying?" She asked softly, not meaning to offend the girl.  
  
Ginny sighed deeply, and shook her head. "You'll see for yourself."  
  
Snape came into the classroom, his robes bellowing around him. He glared at them all, and stood in front of the class. "Put away your wands. Potions is not a subject that involves waves of a stick. It involves thinking, and skills that most of you Gryffindors probably don't have." There were snickers coming from the Slytherins that were to take potions with the Gryffindors.  
  
Maya glared, her face going beat red. Before Ginny could stop her, she had stood up. "You shouldn't insult students." She said, ice dripping from her words.  
  
"And you should not open your mouth unless asked to in my class. Ten points from Gryffindor."  
  
Mayas jaw dropped, her eyes going wide. "Y-you can't do that!" She yelled.  
  
"Temper, temper Miss Tanner. That'll be another ten points from Gryffindor, and a week of detention with me."  
  
Maya groaned, and sat down in her seat, looking at Ginny. "Guess you were right." She mumbled as she shoved her wand back in her bag.  
  
The rest of the class fairly well, well, she did not get any points taken, she even managed to finish the potion, though it wasn't a pretty shade of pink like Ginnys. She stood, and walked up to the desk, and set it down. She glared at Snape as she did so, getting five more points taken away.  
  
She came into Transfiguration in a very bad mood. She sat down, and almost snapped her wand as she slammed it down on the desk. She crossed her arms over her chest, and sighed deeply. Minerva watched her over the rim of her glasses, wondering what was wrong with the girl. Maya picked up the wand, and started to twirl it her fingers, closing watching it to make sure it didn't fall. The class filed in around her, and sat down, all eyes turning to Minerva, who shook her head, and looked at them. "Welcome to Transfiguration." She started to explain what they would be doing that year, and then set them on a task. Maya, who hadn't been listening, sighed deeply, and turned to Ginny for the instructions.  
  
Minerva watched the girls closely. She knew Maya had other things on her mind. She wondered if the girl even knew yet. Knew the secret, which she had hid for years. A secret that could destroy so many lives. She decided no, that the girl could not know, for she would have came to her for an explanation. Minerva knew no excuse could make up for the thing she had done, and the lives she had ruined. Minerva watched Maya trying to turn a matchstick into a feather. She was successful on the first try. Minervas eyes went wide, and she smiled. She was just like her mother, she thought to herself.  
  
Ginny grinned at Maya, and her eyes went wide. "Wow! You're really good at this." She swatted her matchstick with her wand. "Man, I'm not very good, hmm?"  
  
Maya giggled softly, and looked at Ginny. "I'm sure you can do it. Just try harder."  
  
Ginny screwed up her face in concentration, and tapped the matchstick lightly. It transformed from the ugly brown matchstick to a beautiful white feather. She beamed proudly. "Cool!"  
  
Maya nodded her agreement. "Uber cool."  
  
Minerva came over to the table, and smiled at them. "Very good girls." Maya and Ginny looked up, and beamed at her.  
  
"Thanks Professor." Maya nodded her agreement to Ginny's words. Maya looked up and met Minerva's eyes again. She quickly looked away, the feeling that she knew her coming back. Minerva turned, and started to check everyone else's work.  
  
Ginny looked at Maya, raising an eyebrow, as her friends' face had gone sort of pale. "Are you ok, Maya?"  
  
Maya nodded. "Yea Gin, I'm fine." But was Maya really fine? There must be something wrong. Ginny thought to herself.  
  
(a/n: Bewahahaha! What is wrong with Maya? What is up with Minerva? Until next time! XD) 


	3. Secrets Revealed

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, as I have said in the other chapters. I do however own the plot, and Maya.

Author Note: Ooo! I got two reviews! =D I'm excited! Thanks SO much! =D. Please peoples read and review this. –puppy dog eyes- Pwease?)

Chapter Three: Secrets Revealed 

It was twelve years ago, that faithful night. He was the man I loved, the man I gave my heart and soul too, but something went wrong. He left me after that night. He left me alone, and what was worse I found out months later that I was pregnant. Of course I was a fully-grown adult in my forties, but I was still scared. I had the money to raise a child, and she could run around Hogwarts, but still, I was alone, alone and scared.

Maya walked out of Transfiguration with Ginny looking happier then she had all day. She really liked Professor McGonagall, and Transfiguration. She skipped into the Gryffindor common room, and up the girls' dorm stairs. She threw her book bag onto her bed, and waited for Ginny to do the same. Ginny did the same, and they both returned back down into the common room this time attracting some attention. A few students looked at them, and exchanged whispers to their neighbor. Maya frowned slightly, and looked at Ginny, who shrugged. They both walked out of the common room feeling their happiness draining slightly. 

Maya sighed deeply. "Ginny, I don't think our popularity with those people back there is a good thing."

Ginny shrugged again. "Hey, it could be. I mean you were AWESOME in Transfiguration. It's like it's in your blood."

Maya giggled slightly, and shook her head. "My parents don't have magic blood."

Ginny nodded slightly. "O, are you sure? Have you ever asked them?"

Maya frowned slightly. "Not really, because, well my parents, they adopted me when I was really young, like a couple months old."

Ginny stared at her for a minute. "Really? That could mean that, that your parents are really magic!" She squealed with happiness.

Maya shook her head. "Don't think so. I was in a non-magic adoption agency, and it was really hard for them to tell me I was adopted. They love me like I'm their own, and I love them. Though it would be nice to meet my real parents."

Ginny smiled happily. "Yea, I think I would want to meet my real parents too if I was adopted. Lucky for me, I wasn't."

Maya grinned softly. "Yea. You have to introduce me to your brothers!"

Ginny grabbed her hand. "Then come on! They would be at supper. None of them ever miss a meal, no matter where they are." The girl raced off down the hallway towards the Great Hall. 

Minerva watched over the top of her black rimmed glasses, as the girl ran in late. She smiled slightly, as she watched them both sit down. The red-haired girl, Miss Weasley began to excitedly introduce all her brothers to Maya. All them except prefect Percy, whom Ginny did not like very much. Minerva gave a small smile. The Tanners had done a good job raising the girl. She turned her attention to Dumbledore, and started to talk to him about something that hadn't been brought up for eleven years. 

Maya was telling her new friends about her run in with Snape. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the twins listened inattentively as she told them. 

Harry groaned softly, and nodded to her. "Snape is a greasy git. He hates all his students don't worry it's not just you." 

Maya sighed with relief. "Good, I thought maybe it was just me he hated. What will he make me do in detention? What does he make you do?"

Ron scowled slightly, and looked at her wand, which was resting on the table beside her plate. "Wandless cleaning. You know, muggle style." 

Maya got a look of confusion on her face, "muggle?"

Fred laughed, and nodded. "You have SO much to learn. A muggle is a non-magic person." 

Maya grinned slightly. "Ooh, so I'm a muggle?"

Hermione nodded, and smiled. "Don't worry, I am too. There is no big deal, as long as you stay away from the Slytherins. All of them are pure of blood, and they like to rag on muggleborns." 

Maya looked around at the house tables. "O, the ones decked out in green and silver?" All the children nodded. She smiled, gratefully. "Thanks for warning me." She stood up, and stored her wand in the back pocket of her jeans. "Alright, I'll catch you all later, ok?" 

"Sure will." Ginny agreed. The boys and Hermione nodded their agreement to Ginny's reply. 

Maya wandered out of the great hall and headed towards the cold, damp dungeons. She sighed deeply, feeling awful for the points lost from her house, on the other hand she was still very proud of her work from Charms, and Transfiguration. That was another thing, she shoved her hands in the pockets of her robes. What was up with that Professor McGonagall? She felt so attached to her, but how could she be? She was told her parents died in a car crash when she was a baby, and that's why she was adopted into the Tanner family. Not that she minded much, they were great parents too her, but still, she felt in her heart that her real parents were still alive. Well, at least one of them was. 

After a few minutes of wandering she entered the dungeons late. Her head was still spinning with all the thoughts of her parents, and her new friends, that she didn't even notice that Snape was ragging her out. She looked up at him, and raised an eyebrow. "Dude, come on. If you are going to yell at me, at least make sure I'm really listening."

Snape growled at her, and pulled out his wand. "You better start listening. First off you will clean every cauldron until I can see my face in the bottom. Second off when you are finished you will come to me, and receive your one hundred lines, and third off if you don't stop with these comments, I will be forced to take off ten house points for every rude, or snappy thing you have said to me today."

Maya gasped, and glared at him. "Y-you can't do that! That's inhuman!"

He smirked evilly. "Who said I was human, hmm?"

Her eyes went wide. He was a vampire! She should have thought of it before the long greasy hair, the black robes, and the pale skin. She was even willing to bet that he couldn't go out in the sunlight. She groaned, and trudged over to the cauldrons where a pail of water, and a rag was waiting. She started to scrub the cauldrons clean. 

After hours of work, and two very sore hands, she was on her way back to the Gryffindor tower. Her eyes scanned the hall, trying to figure out why she was asked to come here. She knew it was because she had magic blood, but where did it come from. She knew she wasn't like Hermione, that she wasn't just a muggle. What if Ginny had been right, what if her real parents did have magic blood?

She arrived back to the common room and was greeted by her friends. They all had butterbeers in hand, and Ginny handed her one, smiling softly, "How was your detention?" 

She sighed deeply, and showed Ginny her red hands. "Awful. I had to scrub for hours, and THEN he still made me write lines. I don't think I can do this for another six days."

George frowned slightly as he looked at her hands. "Well Miss Tanner you're going to have to," he smirked, "we'll hex him for you though!" 

Maya sighed deeply, and grinned at George. "Thanks George, but this war is between me, and that prat. I'll do it myself." She decided. She downed the rest of her butterbeer, and sat the empty bottle down. "I better go. I have homework before bed." She stood, and started upstairs. Ginny downed her bottle, and quickly followed suit.

The girl both worked late into the night on their potions' essays. Around four Maya passed out, finally completing the 1 and a half-foot essay. She curled up, and pulled her yellow blanket to her chin, holding an old looking stuffed bear to her chest. She closed her eyes, and drifted off into an uneasy sleep. Her dreams were haunted of visions of her parents, and the day they had told her she was adopted.

__

Maya bounded into the living room. She had just got off the bus from day camp, and was in a rather good mood. Her mother and father were waiting for her in the living room. Odd, because normally they would both still be at work, and the baby sitter would be there. She greeted them happily, and settled down into her fathers' lap.

"Maya, love. We have something we would like to give you." Her father told her softly. Her mother looked close to tears.

Maya nodded. "Alright." She looked at her father suspiciously. "What is it?" 

He handed her and odd envelope, with her name, and address written in emerald ink. She opened it slowly, and inside was a letter from a school called Hogwarts. She looked up at her father with questionable eyes. Her mother had now broken down into fits of sobbing.

"Honey, we aren't your real parents." He told her slowly, as if the slower her told her this the less it would hurt. 

She frowned slightly, and looked back down at the letter. "Dad, is this some kind of joke?"

He shook his head. "No love, I wish it were, but it isn't. Now, you are going to go to this school, and have the time of your life. You can come visit at Christmas and everything, if you want…"

She nodded, and hugged him tight. "Dad, mom, I still love you both. To me you are my real parents."

They both smiled and hugged her back. Maya put on a fake smile. She knew in her heart that things would never be the same. That she would have to find her real parents.

She blotted up in bed, sweat was beading on her face. She hated that memory. She tried to forget it. That day she should have been angry with them for keeping this from her, but yet, she wasn't. She was disappointed yes, but not angry. She sighed deeply, and put her face in her hands, breathing hard. She had to find her mother, and her father. Her real mother and father so that she could finally be at peace about what happened. Why had they left her? Did she have any brothers and sisters? She climbed out of bed, noting that the sun was slowly starting to rise in the sky. She went to the bathroom, and took a shower. She came back out, and pulled on a pair of faded black jeans and a pink T-shirt that said: 'I'm not quiet, I'm plotting.' She pulled her black school robes over her outfit, and braided her long hair. She smiled at herself in the mirror. She looked over at the sleeping form of Ginny, but decided against waking her. She skipped downstairs, and sat in front of the fire, waiting for everyone to awaken. She closed her eyes, and slipped into a deep sleep.

Ginny skipped down the stairs, and stopped, looking at her sleeping friend. She shook her head, and laughed softly. "Maya!" She shouted. She fell to the floor with laughter, as Maya jumped up and looked around wildly.

Maya glared at her, and then started to laugh as well. "Ginny don't do that to a girl. You could have scared me to death." 

Ginny stood, straightening her robes. "I'm sorry, but I had to do it. You looked so peaceful, and stuff." She giggled. "I guess that's the Fred and George part of me." 

Maya beamed softly, and stood. "You ready to go to breakfast?"

Ginny nodded. "I was about to ask you the same thing." She threw her, her school bag. Maya caught it, and lead the way out of the common room. 

At breakfast they were watched closely by both McGonagall, and Dumbledore. McGonagall looked at him and sighed. Dumbledore shook his head. "Are you sure that it's her?" 

McGonagall sighed, and nodded. "Yes, Albus I am." 

Albus surveyed her over his half moon glasses. "You must not tell her, Minerva." 

Minerva gasped, and glared slightly at him. "And why not? She is my," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "daughter."

Albus nodded slightly, and sighed. "Yes Minerva, that may be so, but look at her. She is so happy without knowing."

She sighed as well, and looked at him. "Maybe you are right, maybe I shouldn't tell her, but what if she knows she was adopted? What if she really does want to know the truth?"

Albus leaned back in his chair a bit, crossing his arms over his chest. "That may be so, but wait for her to come to you. Or wait until the time is right."

Minerva glared daggers at him. "How is she suppose to come to me? She doesn't know about my past, or me! How she came to be in this world! She has a right to know Albus!"

Albus looked down at his plate of oatmeal, and sighed. "You will not tell her Minerva. It is not for the best."

Minerva stood, and walked out of the Great Hall, her robes bellowing behind her. She walked to her classroom, and sat down. She looked at the seat that Maya occupied. "Maybe it is for the best. Maybe, she shouldn't know. That would just make her hate me, and I don't think I could bear that. Knowing that my own child hated me for the mistakes I made." She closed her eyes, and lowered her head to her desk, removing her glasses. She drifted off into thought. Thoughts of the love she lost. Thoughts of the daughter she gave away. Minerva McGonagall felt horrible right now, and she knew why. She had to get this secret off her chest. She must tell the girl.

(A/n: BEWAHAH! There you have it! What will Maya think when she finds out about her real mother? How will she react? Most importantly, who is her father? All shall be revealed in time. So, read and review. The more reviews I get, the more I want to write. XD)


	4. Why Did You Leave Me?

(Disclaimer: Four chapters later and I still don't own Harry Potter. I still, however, own the plot, and Maya, or and any other characters that you aren't familiar with.

Author note: Finally Minerva has decided to tell Maya about her past. As you might have guess (hopefully you did) Minerva is Maya's real mother. How will our young friend react to this? Well, on to the chapter, and on to finding out. XD)

Chapter Four: Why Did You Leave Me?

Minerva looked up as her class of first years filed into the room. She stood, and went to the centre of the class, calling the chatting Gryffindors and Ravenclaws to order. She looked at Maya, who was sitting between Ginny, and a girl with dirty blonde hair. The girl had a butterbeer cork necklace around her neck. "Miss Tanner, I'd like to see you after class in my office." 

Maya exchanged a look with Ginny, and the blonde hair girl whose name was Luna. She groaned, and nodded. "Yes Professor."

The class went by pretty quickly for Maya, as she was extremely worried about what Professor McGonagall could possibly want with her. She was good in the class, and it had only been two days, and she already mastered a lot of the spells. Maybe, she was going to be placed in advanced classes or something. She sighed, and tapped her quill, which sprouted a handle, but didn't fully transform.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Ginny decided, patting her friends shoulder for comfort. "She's probably just proud of what you have done or something."

Luna nodded, bringing her eyes up from the _Quibbler_. "That's probably all Maya." She stared at her for a second with her creepishly blue eyes, before looking back down at her magazine. 

Maya shuddered, and looked down. She whispered softly to Ginny, so Luna couldn't over hear. "She's kind of weird Ginny." Ginny nodded, smiling. 

"But she is a good friend, Maya." She looked over at Luna, who was now actually trying to transform her quill. She tabbed it once, and it transformed into a teacup. She squealed happily, and held it up.

Maya blushed softly, and put her head down on the desk. Ginny sighed, and pulled the teacup from Lunas hands. "Luna, don't cause a scene." 

Luna shrugged, and picked up her magazine again, disappearing behind it. Maya brought her head back up, and looked to Ginny, who showed her the teacup. Maya nodded her understanding, that Luna didn't have the cup to cause a scene anymore. 

At the end of class Maya stood, and started to slowly pack away her stuff. She sighed, and looked at Ginny, and Luna. "I'll catch up with you two later, ok?"

Both of the girls smiled warmly. "Of course." Luna said in a voice that suggested she wasn't even listening. Ginny shook her head, and grabbed Lunas arm, dragging her out of the classroom. 

Maya picked up her yellow bag, and slung it over her shoulder. She looked up at the professors' desk, noting that she was already in her office. She took a deep, shaky breath, and walked in between two rows of tables, towards the door. She sighed deeply, and opened it, walking out into the hall. She walked to the room next to it, and read the small gold plaque, _Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration professor. _She sighed deeply, and took a deep breath, before knocking softly on the door. 

Minerva looked up at the door, when the small knock reached her ears. "Enter." She shouted sternly figuring it was just a student who was there for punishment.

Maya cringed at the tone of the professors' voice, but timidly opened the door, and stuck her head inside. "Y-you wanted to see me?"

Minerva gasped slightly, and nodded. _'Ep, I almost forgot.'_ She waved her hand at the chair in front of her desk. "Have a seat."

Maya hitched her bag up on her shoulder, and walked over to the chair, climbing up onto it. Her feet didn't quite reach the floor, as they dangled downwards over the edge of the chair. She looked up nervously at the stern witch in front of her.

"Miss Tanner I called you here today, because I wish to speak with you about a manner that concerns you greatly."

Maya sighed deeply. "Professor I swear I didn't do whatever you are about to accuse me of doing, or helping with."

Minerva laughed lightly, and shook her head. "Miss Tanner it is not a matter of discipline." 

Maya let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "O, ok then." She smiled. 

Minerva held out her tartan tin. "Want a cookie?"

"No thank you." She politely refused. "I had a big breakfast."

Minerva nodded, and set her tin down. "Then I guess it's to business then, hm?"

Maya looked down at her small hands, sighing deeply. "I guess."

"You are here today Miss Tanner, because I would like to tell you about your real parents."

Maya gasped slightly, and stared at Minerva, her jaw dropping. "Y-you knew m-my real parents?"

Minerva grinned slightly. "I am one of your real parents, Maya."

Maya narrowed her eyes, and shook her head. "Y-y-you can't be my real m-mother!" She stood, and looked at her through very confused eyes. "Y-y-you can't! What reason would you have to get rid of me?" Tears welled up in her eyes. "Y-y-you wouldn't!" She turned, and blotted out of the office. She ran, and ran through the halls, not knowing where to go, not really caring.

She finally, after at least twenty minutes of running she stopped, and looked around. She didn't know where she was. She sighed deeply, and looked around again, trying to figure out where she got herself to now. She sunk down onto the floor, and buried her face in her hands, starting to cry softly.

She didn't know how long she sat there crying. All she remembered was that someone wrapped his cloak around her and picked her up. When she looked up to see who was holding her, it was Snape! Her eyes went wide with fear, as the tears still trailed down her cheeks. "S-s-sir! I don't have class for another hour." She whispered, looking down.

Snape sighed. "Don't cry silly girl. I'm taking you back to my office. You're going to tell me what has you this upset."

She sighed with relief and leaned against him, closing her eyes. Even if he was a greasy git she still needed to talk to someone about what Professor McGonagall had said. 

Snape carried her back to his office, and dumped her down into the leather couch that rested in there. She looked around, shivering at all the things floating in jars. Snape watched her closely for a moment, before handing her a cup of coffee. "Do you drink this?"

She took the cup from his hands, and smiled. "Yes, sir." She took a sip of the coffee, letting the warmth of it circulate through her body.

Snape sat down in a chair across from her, not wanting to get to close to the girl. "What is wrong, Miss Tanner?" He asked with his nicest voice.

Tears started to roll down her cheeks again. "P-p-professor McGonagall tried to tell me she was my mother, my REAL mother. I-I was adopted when I was younger, and well, I always wanted to meet my real mother, and father, but I don't think she is it."

Snape looked down at his hands, his eyes wide. "Minerva has a daughter. I didn't know that."

Maya growled angrily. "SHE DOESN'T! I'M NOT HER DAUGHTER! I CAN'T BE!"

Snape looked at the girl, and frowned. "Why did you run from Minerva? Why not stay, and let her explain?"

"What explanation could she have for leaving her baby girl?" She asked, looking down at her hands. "Was I not good enough?"

Severus sighed deeply, and looked at her. "Miss Tanner, I can't answer those questions. Only she can."

She groaned softly. "I'm going to have to go back, aren't I?"

He nodded. "Yes, you are, if you want the answers to your questions."

She stood, and straightened her robes, picking up her school bag, and slinging in back on her back. "Thanks for helping me, Professor Snape."

He smiled as best as he could. "You're welcome. I hope it all turns out for you."

Maya walked out of creepy office. She wandered around the halls again, before deciding against going back to Minerva's office. She came back to the Gryffindor tower. She looked at the portrait of the fat lady, sighing. 

"Hello, dear. You look rather upset. Is there anything I can do?" Maya shook her head. "I understand. You don't wish to speak with a picture. Password?"

She frowned in thought. "Hmm…Is it snorkels?"

The fat lady smiled, and nodded, before moving out of the way. Maya ran into the common room, and took a seat by the fire, staring into it. She should be in Muggle Studies right now, but hey, there was no harm in missing one class. Was there? 

(A/n: Well, that's chapter 4. Maya finally knows the truth. Will she accept it? Will she get in trouble for missing a class? Find out in the next chapter!)


	5. Showing Your Roots

(Disclaimer: Gaah, must I put one of these in every chapter? I think not XD, but just because I am a nice person I will. I do not own Harry Potter. I do own Maya, and the plot, and if I catch you stealing from me, I will be UBER pissed.

Author note: Welcome to another exciting chapter. :P This chapter will reveal a tiny bit about Maya, and her roots. Her adopted parents will be making a small appearance if not in this chapter, then the next one. Minerva and her lover boy will be in this chapter. There will be a lot of flashbacks.)

Chapter Five: Showing Your Roots

Maya looked up, and frowned deeply. Everyone would be coming back soon from Muggle Studies, and she couldn't be seen just sitting here. She stood, and raced up to her dorm room, jumping on her four poster bed. She curled up, and pulled her blankets to her chin. She had done this many times before. It wasn't hard to fake being ill.

Ginny came in, and looked at her. She went over, and gasped. "Maya, are you ok?"

Maya frowned, and fake a small cough. "I'm not feeling well, Gin."

"O, want me to get Poppy from the Hospital Wing?"

Maya shook her head. "No, that's ok. I'm sure it's just a passing bug. I'll be over it by tomorrow, I'm sure." 

Ginny sighed, and nodded slowly. "I guess, but if you get any worse, you're going to the Hospital Wing." She glanced at Maya, who was now picking up a Transfiguration book, and starting to read. She shook her head, and walked out of the room again, heading downstairs.

Maya smirked, and sat up, dropping the book to the floor. She got out of the bed, and stretched. Finally this were going her way. Now, she could do whatever she wanted, as long as Ginny didn't come back up. Well, hey, who cares if Ginny found out, right? Ginny wasn't her boss. She walked out of the dorm room, and headed down into the common room.

Ginny looked up from the centre of a small group she was talking to. She narrowed her eyes, and looked at Maya. "Maya? You feeling better?"

Maya shrugged. "I was never sick. I lied."

Ginny groaned softly, and stood, going over to her. "Don't lie to me, ok?"

Maya frowned. "I'll lie to whoever I want! You can't stop me!" She stormed out of the common room.

Ginny looked back at the group she was sitting with, and shrugged. "She must have something on her mind, do you mind if I go after her?"

The girls in the group shook their heads, and Ginny smiled. "Thanks." She ran out after Maya, catching up with her half way down the stairs. "Maya, what did I do? I'm just worried about you! Aren't I aloud to worry?"

Maya sighed, and nodded. "I'm sorry Ginny, it's just I have a lot on my mind." She told Ginny what Minerva had said to her today. 

Ginny looked completely shocked. "B-but, how? And why? Did she even tell you why she left you?"

Maya looked down, suddenly becoming very interested with the ground. "I umm… didn't really give her a chance to explain."

Ginny wrapped her arms around her friend, and hugged her. "Maya it's alright. I know this must be a HUGE shock, but you really should go talk to her."

Maya hugged Ginny back, feeling tears starting to sting in her eyes. "I don't know. What if it's a really stupid reason? Like I was a bad baby or something."

Ginny shook her head, laughing softly. "That couldn't be Professor McGonagall's reason, because that is a really stupid reason, and Professor McGonagall is a brilliant women. It had to be something much bigger."

Maya pulled out of the hug, and leaned casually against the wall. She crossed her arms over her chest, looking down. "Maybe there is. I'm not sure if I'm ready to hear it though, Gin. I mean, I love my adopted parents and all, but I want a VERY good reason as to why I'm with them."

Ginny smiled. "Yea, I'd want a good reason too. I mean, you must feel so rejected."

"That's how I feel. Rejected, and alone. I mean I can't very well go to my parents and ask them stuff. They would be so offended and heartbroken. And I don't feel like I can trust Professor McGonagall to tell me the truth."

Ginny looked down, and frown grew on her face. "I don't know, maybe, you can trust her, huh?"

"O yes, I can really trust someone who didn't think I was good enough to keep."

Ginny considered this for a moment, then nodded slowly. "I guess you're right. Maybe, maybe you do have a right to hate her, but wait! Didn't you think she was awesome before you knew she was your real mother?"

"Yea, I guess I did." Maya said softly.

"Well, there you have it! Go by that. Give her a chance. She may have had an excellent reason." Ginny patted her shoulder softly. "Give her a chance."

Maya sighed, and turned away from Ginny. "You're right. I'll go talk to her." She started off down the hall, dragging her feet as she went. She soon arrived in front of Minerva's office door. She stared at the door, debating if she should knock our not.

Minerva opened the door, and gasped in surprise, putting her hand to her chest. "My god, you scared me child. Come in, come in." She motioned for Maya to enter the office.

Maya shuffled into the office and climbed up onto the chair in front of the desk. Minerva came and sat behind the desk, surveying the girl in front of her. She looked a lot like him.

__

A man around the age of forty held a women around his age in his arms. The women looked up at him and smiled. "Will we always be together?"

The man grinned and nodded. "Forever, and always. I promise." 

"What would you do if I got pregnant?" She asked softly, kissing him ever so gently.

"We would keep it of course, and shower it with love."

She laughed softly, and cuddled closer to him. She looked up at him, her dark eyes shining with love. "I love you."

He smiled, and leaned down, kissing her softly. "I love you too, Minerva McGonagall."

Maya looked at her mother. She knew she was remembering something, because her eyes held a far off look. "Professor?"

Minerva's eyes refocused, and she looked at Maya. "O, I'm sorry dear. I guess I was in another place. Anyway, let me explain about what I said."

Maya sighed deeply, and leaned back in her chair. "I'm ready to listen." She decided gently.

Minerva took a deep, shaky breath before beginning. "It was twelve years ago, and me and your father were madly in love. Or at least I was with him. He left me after he found out I was pregnant for you, because, well he wasn't whom he let on he was. He was a death eater who only wanted to get me pregnant, so he could take my child and raise it in his own ways. I didn't know any of this at the time though. I thought he left because he just didn't want to be bothered. So, I gave you up to an adoption centre so that I didn't have to have the responsibly. When you were around two, that's when I found out the truth about him, and I knew I'd done the right thing keeping you from the magical world."

Maya closed her eyes trying to take all this in. Her father was evil and her mother was weak. She sighed deeply, and put her face in her hands. "I guess that makes sense. I wish you had of kept me though, not that I don't love my parents, but, still."

"I know. It's not the same as being raised with your real parents."

She shrugged. "I wouldn't know." She looked down, tears coming to her eyes. 

Minerva stood, and walked over to her, bending down to meet her eye level. "It's ok to cry. I know I made a HUGE mistake, and I'm sorry for it." She wrapped her arms around her, hugging her close. "Let me correct my mistake. Let me be your mother now."

Maya pushed away, looking at her with wide eyes. "You want me to just ditch the people that brought me up?!"

Minerva smiled. "Of course not. I just want to be your mother now. I want to try to work this whole mess out."

"This whole mess is MY life!" She growled, and looked at her. "I can't just FORGET about the people that raised me! You weren't there for eleven years of my life!"

Minerva sighed deeply. "I know that Maya, and I'm sorry! I'm sorry for abandoning you. I'm sorry for making you wonder why you weren't good enough."

Maya looked at her, and smiled slightly threw her tears. "Y-you really care?"

Minerva nodded, and beamed softly. "Of course." She pulled Maya into a motherly hug, and kissed the top of her head, rocking her daughter while she sobbed into her arms.

After awhile Maya started to calm down, her sobs subsiding. She looked up at Minerva, and smiled brightly. "Thanks for making me understand." She climbed out of the motherly embrace Minerva had her in. She grinned. "I'll see you later, mom." She whispered, and walked out.

Minerva's eyes went wide, and she smiled. She loved the way those words sounded directed towards her. 

Maya ran up to the Gryffindor common room, and grabbed a quill and some ink sitting at a table. She accioed (the summoning charm) some parchment and sat to work on a rather long letter to her friends, and her family back home. She told them everything that had happened in the past couple days, explaining about Minerva, and why her real mother had got rid of her. She explained that she would never forget her real family, but she was thinking about staying with Minerva so that she could get to know her better. She finished the letter just before lunch started. She shoved the letter in her pocket, and stood, just as Ginny came in. 

On their way down to lunch she told Ginny everything. Ginny beamed and stopped her. "That's really great Maya. I'm happy for you, and Professor McGonagall." 

Maya grinned, and hugged Ginny tight. "I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you."

Ginny rolled her eyes, and hugged her back. "It's alright. I didn't really take anything to heart. I knew you were upset." 

Maya laughed softly. "I guess I'm just showing my roots, huh?"

Ginny shrugged. "Were you a bitch back home?"

"The biggest." She giggled. 

Ginny looped her arm threw Maya's and beamed. "O well. You're here now, and you just might be my new best friend." They walk into the hall together, both girls looking happier then they have in a long time.

Albus watched Minerva, with a bright smile on his old face. "I'm glad your happy Minerva." She looked at him, and nodded slightly. "Now you can both work on respecting each other, hmm?"

"Yea, I guess so." She whispered. 

"Something wrong Minerva?" Albus asked, concern etched through his voice. 

"I don't know. It's just I've got my daughter back, for now. What if her real parents come after her?"

"They won't Minerva."

"And why not Albus?" 

"You'll find out soon enough." He started to eat, ending the conversation. Minerva sighed, and shook her head, starting to eat as well.

(A/n: Well folks! Another chapter comes and goes. The questions of today are what happened to Maya's parents? What does Albus know that Minerva doesn't? And who was Maya's father? O and we can't forget what will happen when Minerva finds out about Maya skipping Muggle Studies? Until next time! –waves-)

__


	6. I'll Never Forget

(Disclaimer: Well, here comes chapter 6. I still do not own the wonder that is Harry Potter. JKR does, and I never will. I do still own Maya, and any other character I decide to stick into this story. XD

Author note: Now we shall find out what happened to poor Maya's parents. What will happen when Maya has…? Well never mind =D. On with the show!)

Chapter Six: I'll Never Forget.

Minerva glared slightly at Albus. "What is it you know that I don't! Tell me, please?"

Albus stroked his long white beard in thought, but finely he looked Minerva start in the eyes. "It is not for me to tell. Maya will come to you when she finds out."

Minerva looked down at her food, and started to push it around the plate idly with her fork. "Alright." She said simply, before standing up, and exiting the Great hall, her robes bellowing around her ankles.

Just as Minerva exited the hall, an owl flew in, and landed beside Maya's plate. Maya looked over at the owl, stunned. It was a coal black color, with yellow eyes. It dropped a letter in her hand, and took off into the air, flying gracefully out the window of the hall. Maya looked down at the letter. In heavy black ink the letter was addressed to _Maya Amelia Tanner_. With shaky hands she slowly tore open the parchment envelope. A letter fell out onto her knees, and she picked it up, reading it.

__

Dear Maya,

We are sorry to inform you of your parent's death. They were attacked last night at their home, and neither survived. We do not know their cause of death, but we are working on trying to figure it out. We would also like to inform you, that your guardian is now one Minerva J. McGonagall. If you do not wish to live with her, please inform us within the next thirty days so we may find you a proper placement. Once again we are very sorry for your lose.

The Leeds Police Department

There is a small note attached to the letter.

Dear Maya,

I'm very sorry. I got this from the post office this morning, and owled it to you as soon as I could.

Albus Dumbledore, Head Master

Maya's face went white, and she dropped her fork. She distantly heard the clink it made as it hit the plate, as her eyes started to fill with tears.

"Maya…MAYA!" Ginny shook her friend, a worried expression on her face.

Maya looked at her, tears making their way down her ghostly pale cheeks. Ginny screamed, as Maya fell forward into her arms, having fainted. 

Albus rushed down from the head table almost at once, followed closely by Snape, and Flitwick. Flitwick conjures up a stretcher, and levitates Maya onto it.

Ginny looked at Albus, and the others, her eyes wide. "What's wrong with her Professor?"

"She has just experienced a very awful thing, Ginny." He sighed deeply. "Please go fetch Professor McGonagall for me, and tell her to meet me, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Snape in the hospital wing. Tell her that Maya will need her."

Ginny looked very confused, but did as she was told, and ran as fast as her legs could carry her towards Minerva's office. She burst through the office door, her eyes still very wide. "Professor!" She bent over, clutching her arms to her chest, trying to catch her breath. 

Minerva was sitting at her desk, her head bent over a stack of papers. "Yes, Miss Weasley." She looked up at Ginny over the rim of her square framed glasses.

"Maya…hospital wing…now…fainted." She managed to breathe out.

Minerva jumped up, and ran out of the office, worry etched all over her face. Ginny followed, quite out of breath, but still extremely worried about her friend.

They both arrived in the hospital wing moments later, breathing hard, sweat pouring down their faces. Minerva walked over to Maya's bedside, and sat down in a chair, taking the pale girls hand in hers. She looked up at Poppy, tears in her eyes. "Is she going to be ok?"

Madame Poppy looked down at the girl who was now as pale as the sheets. "I believe so, Minerva. I think it's just shock. I'm going to keep her here until she wakes up. Then you may do what you wish with her."

Minerva looked back down at the dark haired girl. "What happened to her anyway?" She felt her heart breaking at the sight of her own flesh and blood so pale and scared looking.

Albus came rushing into the Hospital Wing. His wise face was etched with the worry that was consuming them all.

Minerva looked up at him, as her marched over to the bed. "Albus, what's wrong with my daughter?" She asked quietly, scared to know the answer. "Is she going to be alright?"

Albus conjured up a chair using his wand, and sat down in it, replacing his wand in his pocket. "She is going to be fine. She's in shock. She just found out the people that raised her have died."

Minerva couldn't help but smile slightly. "There is no one to take her away from me now?"

Albus scowled, a very uncharacteristic scowl, at her. "Minerva is that all you can think about, while this poor innocent child mourns the loss of the people she loved for almost 11 years of her life? The people she called her parents! The people that raised her, and treated her right, keeping a roof over her head!"

Minerva sighed gently, and didn't meet his eyes. "I know, Albus. I'm awful." She put her face in her hands, tears coming to her eyes. "It's just, I can't help but be happy. I mean, I have my daughter back."

"Do you think that the deaths of the Tanner's is a coincidence? Minerva, they were murdered."

Minerva looked over at Maya, noticing a piece of paper held tightly in her fingers. She pried her fingers open, and removed the letter. She scanned it rather quickly. "Albus, who would do…." Her voice trailed off, as a sickening thought came to her mind. "Albus, was it _him_?" She asked in a whisper.

His eyes met with Minerva, as she looked up over the top of the letter. "I believe you know the answer to that question Minerva."

Tears came to her eyes, and she shook her head, trying to clear her head. "No, Albus, he's a death eater, but he'd never hurt them!"

"Minerva, you foolish women! Listen to yourself!" He rubbed his head, feeling a headache coming on. 

She looked up at him, and sighed, letting the tears fall down her cheeks. "I am being foolish Albus. You're right. He did kill them I know it. But the question is, why?"

He nodded his head at the unconscious girl, and Minerva knew at once what he met. "You're daughter Minerva. He has come back to reclaim her as his own. He knew you would give her up once you were on your own, and now he wants to take her back as his own, and turn her I into a death eater."

"What use would he have for her?" She closed her eyes, in thought.

"He could force her to bear children for other death eaters, so that the dark lord will have more servants."

"Albus, she's just a child."

"Not in his eyes." Albus said sadly.

Both of them went silent, as Ginny walked over. Albus conjured her up a chair, and she settled into it. They all waited in silence for the child to wake. 

After hours of waiting, Maya's eyes finally fluttered open. Unshed tears rested in her eyes, as she looked around at the three of them. "What happened?" She asked weakly, rubbing her head like it would bring back the memories of what happened.

"You fainted in the Great Hall, dear." Minerva answered quickly. "Right after you read this." She held up the letter.

Suddenly, all the memories came flooding back. Her parents were dead. The people she grew up with were gone. She would never see their smiling faces again. Even if she wanted to stay with her real mom, she still wanted to see them from time to time. She looked at Minerva, as the unshed tears made their way down her cheeks. "I didn't want them to die." She whispered softly. "I wanted to stay with you, but I didn't want them dead."

Minerva instantly got up, and wrapped her daughter into a hug. "Baby, I know." She sat down on the edge of the bed, and pulled her daughter onto her lap, gently, as she rocked her just like a mother would to a baby. "I know you didn't."

"Do you think they knew I loved them?" She asked, as tears streamed down her cheeks that were quickly regaining color now that she was conscious. 

"Yes. I know they knew you loved them. You were their little angel, sweetheart." Minerva whispered, though the words she spoke were breaking her heart, knowing that her little girl was someone else's baby.

Maya lied her head on Minerva's chest, letting her tear fall. "I guess, I'll have to move on." She decided. "Can I go to their funeral?" She looked up at her mother, emotion swirling in her eyes. 

"There will be none, Maya." Albus resting placed a hand on her shoulder. "Their family requested not to have one."

Maya shrugged his hand off her shoulder. "How could they not have a funeral!? My parents deserve to be honoured just like everyone else!"

"I know, but it's what they want, Maya. You can't change that."

"I can damn well try!" She screeched tears of anger now filling her eyes.

"Watch your language young lady." Minerva scolded gently. 

"NO! SCREW YOU!" She jumped up off Minerva's lap, and bolted out of the Hospital Wing, tears blurring her vision.

Minerva sighed, and made to follow her. She felt an old, but firm hand on her shoulder. "Let her go, Minerva. She needs time."

Minerva turned to face her friend; tears now appeared in her own eyes, which betrayed how hurt she felt. "How can she say something like that?"

"She is hurt Minerva. Just let her have some time to let everything sink in."

"Fine Albus. You always seem to know best, so take you up on this. I hope you're right."

Albus looked to where the girl just ran threw the door of the Hospital Wing. "I hope I am too Minerva. For her sake, and your own."

The next couple of days whizzed by rather quickly for Minerva, Albus, and Maya. Maya never spoke, and whenever she was spoken to, she'd turn, and run in the other direction. She often was seen crying, or being close to tears. Minerva was never happy in class, and she took off many points for no reason. Stupid stuff like helping someone in class, or forgetting something on an essay would land you taken points or detention. 

Albus banged on her office door one day, finally tired of all the reports he had been receiving about Minerva. Enough was enough. He had to get Maya and Minerva to talk to each other, or he had to get Minerva to stop with all this rude, and uncalled for behaviour. He opened the office door, and slammed it shut. He stormed over to her desk, and placed both hands on it, scowling darkly at her. "MINERVA JESSICA MCGONAGALL!"

She shuddered, and looked up into the angry eyes of her friend. "Yes, Albus?" She squeaked, wiggling nervously.

"YOU HAVE TO STOP WITH THIS MADNESS! ALL THE KIDS ARE SCARED TO COME TO YOUR CLASS, AND I'VE BEEN GETTING HORRIBLE COMPLAINTS ABOUT YOU!"

She gulped, and looked away from him, looking down at her desk, were a piled of neglected tests laid. "I'm sorry." She offered softly, fear in her eyes.

"YOU BETTER BE!" He sighed deeply, and sat down across from her. "Now, you will stop, and treat your students right. You will only give detentions, and take points when need be, not whenever you please."

"Yes Albus." She looked up at him. His eyes held a much calmer looked to them, and she smiled slightly. "I'll be nicer, I promise."

He stood up, and walked towards the door. He put his hand on the doorknob, before looking back at her. "And speak with your daughter. She hasn't been a very co-operative person these past couple of days. Kind of like yourself."

  
Minerva groaned softly, and nodded. "Send her in. I'll speak with her."

Maya came stomping in a few minutes later. She sat across from Minerva, and crossed her arms over her chest. "What the hell do you want?!" She spat angrily.

Her eyes went wide. "Young lady! You do NOT use that kind of language with me!"

"Whatever, dude." She glared daggers at her.

"You're getting very close to a punishment." Minerva warned softly.

"You can't do shit all to me!" She got up, and started out of the office. Before she made it to the door however, Minerva grabbed her by her shoulders, and shoved her firmly back down into the chair. 

"SIT THERE!" Minerva roared.

She nodded, tears coming to her eyes. She had uttermost fear in her eyes. "Don't hurt me, please. I'm sorry!" She put her arms up in front of her, shaking.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She said softly, gently placing her hands on each of her arms pulling them down. "You just have to treat me, and everyone else with more respect."

She sniffed softly, trying to hold back the salty droplets of water in her eyes. "I will, I promise. I'm sorry that I swore lots, and stuff. I just get so frustrated sometimes, and I lose my temper."

Minerva sat beside her, and crossed one leg over the other, resting her hands neatly on top of her knee. "I understand my dear. That happens to me sometimes, but you need to learn to control that temper of yours. It could get you into a lot of trouble."

"I understand, mum." She smiled, and stood up. 

"You're grounded for two weeks. After class you will report to this office, and I will accompany you to supper. After that you will come to my chambers, and we will set you up a room." 

Maya groaned softly, but nodded, not wishing to get in any further trouble. "Alright mum." She walked out of the office without another word.

That night she stood in her room in Minerva's chambers. The wall had been charmed a bright orange color. Her new carpet a very brilliant shade of lime green, with navy blue end tables and a dresser to match. Her muggle stuff, a television, stereo with CDs, a DVD player, complete with all her favourite DVDs, and posters covering her walls. She went over to her bed, which had purple bedding, and a purple blanket to match. It had a canopy that was purple to match everything. She smiled, and changed into a pair of sky blue pjs, climbing into bed. She picked up a picture that rested on her end table. It was of a woman, and a man. The woman had a young child in her arms, no more then two, and the man was beaming proudly at the both of them. Tears came to her eyes. "I'll never forget." She whispered. She lay down in her bed, and closed her eyes. 

Minerva came in a little while later to tuck her in. She sighed and took the picture out of her sleeping daughters hands, putting it back on the end table. She tucked the blankets in around her, and kissed her forehead. "Good night, my dear. Tomorrow is another day, and a new beginning for the both of us." She smiled softly, and walked out, flicking off Maya's light as she went.

(Author note: Woot for Chapter 6! XD. We will don't know who Maya's father is! We will find out soon enough. Review people! -points to the review button- YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO CLICK IT!)

__


	7. Getting Along, Sort of

(Disclaimer: It's disclaimer time! Aren't you EXCITED?! -rolls eyes- Me neither, but I have to do it. -takes a deep breath- I do not own Harry Potter, or anything related to it, that you have read in the great Harry Potter series. I am, however, going to twist it around for my own amusement, and it shall be fun. I own Maya, and who ever else I decide to throw into this story.

Author note: We all know that Maya's father is a very evil man, but who is he? Will he succeed in getting Maya? Will Maya and Minerva kill each other? ON WITH THE SHOW!)

Chapter 7: Getting Along, Sort of.

Maya woke up bright and early the next morning. She smiled to herself, as she caught sight of the time. She was determined to make her mom the best breakfast ever, so that she could see that she wasn't a worthless little child. She sneaked out of the chambers, and tiptoed down towards the dungeons where she knew the kitchens were located. She smiled at the house elves, as they all rushed to her to wait on her. "What would you like little miss?"

"Does little miss want toast?"

Maya laughed softly, and shook her head. "I want help with learning how to make stuff. I want to make my mum some breakfast." 

The house elves all nodded, and swept her over to the stove, and started to teach her how to cook.

Several hours later Maya shuffled into Minerva's bedroom with a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast. She set the food down on the end table, and climbed up onto Minerva's bed, and bounced happily. "MUM GET UP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Minerva bolted up in bed, and looked around frantically. "WHERE'S THE FIRE?!"

Maya giggled, and fell down backwards onto the bed, then sat up. "I made you breakfast!"

Minerva puts a hand to chest, breathing deeply, her heart racing. "Don't do that!" She scolded Maya. "You could have gave me a heart attack!"

Maya frowned darkly, and crawled off the bed. She sniffed, "I'm sorry," and walked slowly out of the room, her head hung. She returned to her room, and crawled up onto the bed, and slipped under the covers, pulling them to her chin. She looked over at the photo on her end table. She sighed deeply, tears coming to her eyes again. It was times like this she missed her adopted mother. She always liked being awoken by breakfast in bed, and her, and her father bouncing on the bed.

Minerva looked towards her bedroom door, blinking several times. What had just happened? She stood, and pulled on her housecoat, walking out of her bedroom. She came to Maya's door, and knocked softly. 

"GO AWAY!" Maya shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks. She wasn't in the mood for her mothers ranting right now. She took the picture into her shaky hands. "Come back mom, dad. I need you both." She whispered softly.

"It's hard to get along without them, I know, but come out, please. We can work all this out together. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings."

"No you aren't! The only one you care about is YOURSELF!" She started to sob harder, burying her face in her pillow. 

"I care about you, child. I am your mother after all!"

"Just because you're my mother by blood, doesn't make you a real mother!" Her voice was slightly muffled.

"Love, I'm a good mother, just give me a chance!"

There was a bit of scarping around, and finally Maya opened her bedroom door. Her hair was a mess, and her eyes were red and swollen slightly from crying. "Fine. You got one more chance."

Minerva looked into the room, and groaned. "Honey, please clean your room."

Maya sighed, and waved her wand. Everything went back to its respected spot. She looked up at her mother, and sighed. "Happy?"

"Very." She smiled, and kissed Maya on top of the head. "Thank you."

Maya rolled her eyes, and looked up into the bright, kind eyes of her mother. She smiled, finally realising that her mother had her best interests at heart. She wrapped her arms around the stern, wise women, hugging her close. Minerva grinned, and hugged her back, lifting her slightly, spinning her. Maya giggled softly.

When Minerva had FINALLY set her down, her head spun slightly. When it stopped, she looked up at Minerva, a soft giggle escaping her lips. "That was fun!" She exclaimed. Minerva nodded slightly. "O, did you get your breakfast?" Minerva shook her head, and looked in the direction of her bedroom. Maya lifted her wand that was safely tucked away in her pocket. "Accio mom's breakfast." The plate came zooming out from Minerva's room. Maya smiled, and handed it into her mothers waiting hands. "There you go."

Minerva sat down on the couch, and started to eat the breakfast her daughter had worked so hard to prepare for her. Everything was now cold, since the morning incident had taken so long to sort out, but she didn't mind. Her daughter made it, and that was all that mattered. She finished in no time, and looked at Maya. "That was very good sweetie thanks."

Maya beamed happily. "Thank you mum." 

"You should go get ready for school." Minerva said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Maya groaned, and rolled her eyes. "Mum, do I got to go to school? School is so pointless, and evil."

"School is NOT evil, I'm sorry to inform you, Maya." 

"Can I call you mum in class?" Maya asked quietly. "I'm just wondering, because I don't want to get in trouble or something, ya know?"

Minerva sighed. "Ya? Is that even a word?"

Maya shrugged. "Of course, man." 

Minerva raised an eyebrow, and stared at her daughter, a weird look on her face. "Anyway, no. You may not call me mum in class, because it would seem like I favoured you over the rest of the students."

Maya nodded understanding. "Alright then. I won't call ya mum."

"Please try to use proper grammar." She sighed tiredly.

She mock saluted Minerva, and smirked. "Yes captain!"

Minerva raised both eyebrows so high that they disappear into her hair.

Maya burst into laughter, and hugged Minerva tight. "Chill mum. You'll learn." 

Minerva hugged her back, and nodded. "I guess I will have to learn."

Maya ran into her room to get ready for school. Minerva shook her head, and went to get ready herself. 

A little while later, both emerged fully dressed, and ready to start their first day as mother and daughter. Maya grinned happily, and hugged Minerva again. "See you in class mum." 

"You bet, sweetie." She leaned down, and kissed Maya on top of the head, handing her daughter her yellow back pack. Maya grinned, and ran out.

***

His dark robes bellowed behind him as he walked down the halls of his cold, dark manor. The manor had once been full of life, and happiness. Those were the times he spent with Minerva McGonagall. Now, he was faced to be alone. He had chosen this path himself, he told himself. He had used his girlfriend, and finally, after having enough, he just left. She was worthless. He didn't even love her, or at least that was what he tried to tell himself. 

"My lord, the Dark Lord is here to see you." A little house elf squeaked, fearing for his life. 

"Yes, I will be right there." He turned, and strolled down towards his study, where he knew the Dark Lord was waiting for him. He put his hand on the doorknob, sighing slightly. He pulled open the door, and walked inside.

Seated in a large black chair by the fireplace was a very ghostly figure. The pale face turned, and looked at the man with red snake like slits. "You're late." The figure said simply with a deep dark voice. 

The man bowed low to the figure. "I am sorry, my lord." 

The figure stood, and walked towards his servant. He glared and took out his wand, pointing it at the shaking man. "Where is your daughter?"

"She was not at the muggles home my lord. I suspect that she is at Hogwarts."

"OF COURSE SHE'S AT HOGWARTS YOU IDIOT!!" The Dark Lord bellowed.

"I'm sorry, my lord." The man started to shake with fear.

"Crucio!" The man dropped to the floor shaking with pain. 

***

Maya came into supper, and sat down sighing. She started to pile food on to her plate. She stopped, and looked at Ginny. "I need the notes from that Muggles study class I missed. Do you got them?"

Ginny nodded, and rolled her eyes. "Yea, I got them. Here." She handed over a long, long piece of parchment.

Maya groaned, and looked at the parchment. "Are you joking? This is like eight feet of notes!"

Ginny shook her head, and rubbed her hands together painfully. "I wish I was joking. Hey, did you get busted for cutting?"

"Nope!" She beamed proudly, and winked. "I'll never get busted either."

"I'm surprised you didn't. I mean, why hasn't the professor gone to your mom?"

"Don't know. I just hope she doesn't." She shuddered.

"Meh, I doubt she will. Don't worry." 

"MAYA TANNER!" Maya shuddered, and ducked down under the Gryffindor table. Minerva scowled, and grabbed her by the arm and gently pulled her out, forcing her daughter to meet her eyes. "Why weren't you in Muggle Studies the other day?"

"I was real upset mum about everything. I was overwhelmed." Maya looked down, not meeting the angry eyes of her mother.

"O." Minerva sighed softly, and hugged Maya close. "Don't do it again, ok? I'll let you off this time, but next time you won't be so lucky."

  
Maya hugged Minerva back, ignoring the looks they were receiving from everyone. Maya kissed her mothers cheek, and ran out of the Great Hall. Suddenly, she went flying threw the air, and landed on the ground, a loud snap was heard, and a scream of pain.

(Authors note: Well! That's it! Sorry it's short, and stuff, but this is what you get. XD Sorry.)

__


	8. Snap, Crackle, Gone?

(Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, blah blah blah! On with the show!

Author's note: Sorry it took so long folks! Damn school has been very demanding. This chapter, just warning you, will probably be short. I'm sorry. T_T)

Chapter Eight: Snap, Crackle, and Gone?

Maya curled up on the cold stone floor of the main hall. She looked at her limp arm lying beside her on the ground. Tears welled up in her eyes. Her arm really, really hurt.

All eyes turned to the main hall, where they had heard a scream erupt from. All the teachers got up and ran out into the hall. Minerva gasped, and kneeled beside her daughter. "What happened?!"

She looked up at Minerva with tear filled eyes. "I tripped." She whispered, trying to move her arm, which made her scream again.

Poppy knelt down, and pulled out her wand. She tapped the arm gently with the end of her wand, and black sparks blasted from the end. "It's broken." She announced sadly to the spectators.

Ginny and Luna made there way threw the group towards there fallen friend. "Is she going to be alright professor?" Asked Ginny worriedly, as Luna stared off into space with a dream like look on her face.

"I think so." Poppy looked at the two girls. "I have a potion to take away the pain, and a spell to keep the bones from shifting. I'm just worried about how I'm going to get her to the hospital wing."

Minerva conjured up a stretcher with a flick of her wand. "We just have to get her on to it without hurting her more."

Poppy waved her wand, and tabbed the arm once. A stream of red came out, and wrapped around the arm. "I think that will hold everything in place until we get her there."

Snape kneeled down, after accioing a potion. He put the potion to her lips, and made her drink it. She fell limp in his arms, going into a dreamless sleep.

When she awoke she was lying in the hospital wing. She couldn't feel any pain in her arm, and had to look down to make sure it was still there. She sighed with relief when she seen it was indeed there, just wrapped up in bandages with spells surrounding it.

Minerva jerked awake in her chair beside the bed. She smiled softly, seeing her little girl awake. "How do you feel honey?"

She shrugged slightly, and rubbed her arm. "I guess." She pouted. "Can I go home? I don't like it here."

Poppy came out from her office, carrying a potion. "No you may not go home, until that arm is healing by itself."

She groaned, and rolled her eyes. "That's not far! Come on! It's just one little injury! You can't keep me locked up like a caged animal! I need to be FREE!"

Poppy put the potion beside her bed, and started to tap her arm with the wand. "That may be so, but you are still not getting out until that arm is healing on it's own, probably only a day or two, not that long."

"Fine! But what am I going to do about school?" She frowned.

"O don't worry about that, dear." Minerva spoke up with a smirk. "All your stuff will be brought here. After all you didn't break your wand arm."

Maya groaned even louder. "What the since of breaking my arm, when I can't even get out of school for it?"

"There is none." Minerva sighed. "You will do all your work here, and your friends will be alone her for two hours a day. Wouldn't want you three to get too loud and make Poppy mad."

"Who cares about what stupid Poppy thi…" She stopped noticing the look on Minerva face. "Never mind. Sorry Madame Poppy."

"It's quite alright, honey. I know you don't want to be locked up in this old hospital wing, but you are staying none the less."

"FINE! But if I go insane, I'm telling my therapist it's because you kept me in a hospital wing without giving me any freedom!"

Both adults nodded, rolling their eyes. Neither knew, nor wanted to know what a therapist was.

Two days later Maya was finally released from the hospital wing. Ginny, Luna, and the Gryffindors decided that they would hold a huge party to celebrate her release, but of course it would be a surprise.

  
After supper Maya entered the common room to cheering, and shouting. People were everywhere with butterbeer, and candies of all kind. Maya laughed softly, and walked over to her friends. Each of them hugged her gently. "Welcome back Maya." They both said softly.

"How did Luna get in here?" Maya asked suspiciously. She loved having Luna as a friend and all, but how?

"O, the fat lady didn't like it much, but she still let her in. Isn't that great?"

Maya nodded, speechless. She was soon dragged into the party, drinking butterbeer, and laughing as Fred, George, and Lee Jordan tested out candy, after candy.

Around two o'clock Minerva finally came in, and called the party to a halt. She sent everyone up to his or her dorm. Maya had decided to spend the night with Ginny in the dorms. Minerva nodded her agreement, and lead Luna back to the Ravenclaw dorms.

The next day, was not a very cheerful day, nor a day to celebrate. Maya woke up, and rolled over right onto her arm. She howled with pain, and bolted up, sighing. She looked out the window. It was pouring down rain. She groaned, and slowly got dressed. She arrived to her first class late, and got detention.

After supper she ditched her homework to go for a walk before detention. She accidentally came across the passageway to Hogsmende. She shrugged, and followed it all the way to the small town.

In the dead silence the Hogsmende's residents were awoken by a high pitch scream that rang out in the air.

(Author's note: Wow! Another chapter, short, but once again you get a cliffhanger. ^_^ Isn't that great?)


	9. Help From the Unexpected

(Disclaimer: Still don't own anything or anyone from Harry Potter.

Author note: Sorry once again for being so late with this. My chapters should come a bit faster now. Many thanks to Dania who helped me write this chapter. -hugs Dania- I hope you like it all! Maya's father finally comes into it!

Chapter 9: Help From the Unexpected

Maya awoke in a cold, damp dungeon. Her student robes stuck to her tiny frame, as her honey colored eyes scanned the darkness trying to find a trace of something to tell her where she was. Her long brown hair was dirty, and sticking to her face, as she broke out in a nervous sweat.  


Voices were heard outside the door. "Should we give her something?" One whispered while the other said,"not till boss gets here"  


The tiny child stood up, shaking all over. She limped to the door, and banged on it with small fists. "Hey! Can someone hear me!?" She shouted, in hopes of getting free from her prison. The two voices grew silent and there were muffled hurried steps. She frowned darkly, not understanding what was going on at all. She walked over to a corner of the room, and slipped down to the floor, her eyes fixed on the door.  


Shortly after a small slit in the door banged open and a tray was shoved through and the slit was shut tightly again. She crawled over to the tray, and looked down at it. She sighed. "I guess it's better then nothing." She mumbled, and sat indian style. She started to eat the food like a child who hadn't eaten in months.  
  
There were loud noises heard outside and the door was flung open and fire light spilled into the room. "Maya get up now!" A voice said sternly.

  
Her eyes went wide, not knowing what was going on. She whimpered, and backed up against the wall, fear filling her eyes.

  
"Unless you wish to stay in here do as your told," the voice said.

  
She quickly got up. She shivered slightly, as the dungeon was cold. "W-who's there?"

  
"Let's not worry about that till we get somewhere safer to talk." The voice said again, "just follow me"

  
She walked towards the voice, her eyes scanning for any sign of danger. 

  
"Follow me up the stairs please, there is a room on the third floor where no one shall bother us."

  
"Ok." She said simply, and followed the figure up the stairs, her head hanging. "Can I go see my mom please?" She asked softly.  


"NO!" The voice said rather harshly.

  
She whimpered softly, and wrapped her arms around herself, hugging herself tight. She had no clue where she was, all she knew was she wanted her mom. "Are we almost there?"

  
"Yes now be quiet!" The voice said as they reached the landing and he walked to a door in the far corner unlocking it.  


She walked inside the room like she was ordered to do. She wanted over to a small chair, and sat down, pulling her knees to her chest. "Who are you? Where is my mom?"  


The figure walked to the fireplace in the room and started a fire. "First off how do you know your mother?"

  
"Well, when I first came to Hogwarts, she told me.." She frowned looking at the figure. "Who are you!? Why are you keeping me captured?!"

  
The man sighed. "She should've kept our agreement."

  
"What agreement? Who are you?" Tears came to her eyes. She was frightened.

  
"I'm your father!" he blurted out, "but you may call me Luke if you so choose."

  
She looked down at her small hands, and sighed. "Ok, Luke. When can I go back to my mum?" She asked softly.

  
"At this point never." Luke sighed. "Way too much danger."

  
"Why is there danger? I just want to go home!" She whimpered, and buried her face in her knees.

  
"There are evil people out there that wish to do you harm." Luke said quietly, "that's why all this is happening and the only way to stop it is if you do something."

  
"What do I have to do? Will I be able to go home if I do it?" She looked up, her honey eyes growing with happiness.  
  
"Yes but you must join this exclusive club first." Luke replied.

  
"A club?" A smile brightened her face. "I use to be in lots of clubs when I lived with my old parents.."

  
"This club holds no real parties but we do hold meetings." Luke told her.  


She frowned. "Aww, man, I like parties!"  
  
"Do you like tattoo's?" Luke asked offhandedly.

  
"Well, I always did, but I'm not old enough to get one. My old mommy said so. She said only bad people get tattoos."

  
"Well to be apart of this group you get a really special tattoo." Luke admitted.

  
"O?" She pouted sadly. "I'm not allow to get a tattoo though. I bet my new mommy would be really mad if I did."

  
"Well you don't have to show her do you?" Luke said, "it could be a special secret and you really will love this club."  


She sighed slightly, but not really understanding anything, she just nodded. "Alright. I won't tell her." 

  
"Good now wait here please." Luke said and left the room.

  
She scanned the room, and noticed a little bed. She got up, and went over to it. She lied down on it, and curled up in a tiny ball, staring at the door.  


There were a lot of noises in the hall and a little shouting. "YOUR LETTING HER GO!" One voice was heard saying.   


She got up, and shuffled quietly to the door. She opened it a crack, and looked out.  


Luke was shoving a man back down the stairs when he saw her head peek out. "Get back inside." he whispered.

  
She looked terrified. "What's going on?" She asked quietly, tears coming to her eyes once again. 

  
"Nothing that concerns you." Luke said, "now please back in the room I will be there shortly."

  
She nodded, and watched him for a couple more seconds before disappearing into the room. She went to the bed again, and sat down, staring at the door, waiting for him to come in.

Luke returned shortly with two things, his wand and a book. "Hold out your left arm please."

  
She looked up at him, and frowned slightly. "Will it hurt?" She asked softly, not giving him her arm just yet.

  
"Only for a moment just like getting a shot."

  
She whimpered, and backed away at the mention of a shot. "I don't like needles." She whispered quietly. "I hate shots! I don't wanna hurt!"  
  
"I won't be using a needle just my wand and I promise only for a moment." Luke told her; "don't you want this cool tattoo?"  


She sighed, and nodded. She held out her left arm, screwing her eyes shut tight. Luke quickly said the incantation and then pointed his wand at her arm. A quick flash of green light and the mark had appeared. "All done."  


She opened her eyes, and a few stray tears rolled down her cheeks. She looked at the mark, and smiled. "Wow. It's cool looking."

  
"I told you it would be," Luke smiled. "Now wait here and look through this book, while I make sure we can escape without detection."  


She nodded, and crossed her legs like she had downstairs when she was eating her supper. She put the book on her lap, and started to flip threw it.  


Luke quickly sent the other people on their way with assignments and returned. "It is now safe to leave."

  
She stood up, tucking the book under her arm. "So, are you taking me to mummy?"

  
"I am taking you as far as Hogsmende," Luke replied "I am sure you shall find your way from there."  
She grinned. "Yea, there is a passage in Honeydukes into Hogwarts."

  
"Really?" Luke said, "interesting."

  
"Yep, but it doesn't let anyone in with bad intentions." She shrugged. "It'll let me in though, 'cause I'd never hurt anyone!" She announced happily.

  
"That's good" Luke replied as he led her through the wooded area  


She nodded, and bounced about around him. "So, why'd you steal me anyway? Mom's going to be really mad you know. Oo! And Snape too!" She scowled. "I missed his detention!"   


"I didn't exactly steal you," Luke said, "and have that mom of yours write you a note or something."

  
She stopped suddenly, and frowned. "Hey, if you are my dad, and mum is my mum. Why aren't you two together?"

  
"That is none of your business," Luke said roughly, "I know your mum wouldn't want you to know."

  
She scowled darkly at him, and stuck out her tongue. "Well, you're a meanie mo." She pouted, and bounced on ahead of him.

  
"Fine," Luke muttered, "just like her mum."  


A stick came flying, and hit his arm. "I HEARD THAT!" The tiny child shouted.

  
"Definitely like her." Luke said with a slight laugh.

  
Another stick hit his arm, this time harder. "DON'T TALK BAD ABOUT MY MUM!"  


"I wasn't that was a compliment."  


She shook her head, and crossed her arms over her chest. "You don't like my mum for some reason.."  


"We never got along that well…" Luke sighed

  
"Why not?" She asked softly, wanting to hear more about her mom and dad when they were younger.

  
"You really should get back you mum must be worried…" He sighed, trailing off.  


She shrugged slightly, and nodded. "Probably." She looked at the man for several minutes, before wrapping her arms around him in a soft hug. Luke stiffened at first not used to contact but then returned it a bit lightly  


She looked up at him, and smiled cheerfully. "Am I gonna see you again?"  


"Just maybe," he said with a small smile.

  
She hugged him again, and smiled. "Good. Maybe you and mommy can get along, and we can be a family, eh?"

  
"Maybe." Luke said wistfully

  
She grinned and nodded. She started the long walk towards Hogwarts, taking the path that lead to the front gates. She turned around, and waved at him, a bright smile lighting up her pretty face. Luke waved back and watched her silently as she walked through the gates.

(Author note: Awww! Her daddy isn't as bad as I made him out to be, eh? Next chapter is Snapey fun, and death eaters make another appearance, as does her dad.)  



	10. First Meetings

(Disclaimer: Woo! I don't own Harry Potter; I just throw the characters into situations that they wouldn't normally be in for my own amusement. ^_^

Author note: We'll here's chapter 10. We get to see Lucius in this chapter.)

Chapter 10: First Meetings.

"MAYA ELIZABETH TANNER" A voice shouted as she made her way towards the steps "Where have you been?"

She shuddered slightly at the angry tone in her mother's voice. "It's a long story mum."

  
"Well you can tell me that inside it's cold out here" Minerva said grabbing her hand "Let's get you warm"

  
She nodded, and walked with the stern witch. She recounted the whole story, leaving out the part about the tattoo carefully. Minerva shuttered at hearing Luke's name again "He had no right to take you"

  
She looked down at her little hands. "He wouldn't have got me if I hadn't of gotten bored with my homework."

  
"You know not to leave the castle grounds" Minerva sighed "and Professor Snape has already contacted me in annoyance for you missing your detention"  


"Am I in trouble?" She asked softly, looking up to meet Minerva's eyes. 

  
"Yes" Minerva sighed "you will do your detention with Professor Snape tomorrow and then will have detention with me for the next three nights following that"

  
Her eyes went wide with anger. "That is NOT fair!" She glared, and crossed her arms over her chest in a brat like fashion. "Snape is out to get me!" She stomped her foot. "Be nice mum!"

  
"Would you like for it to be longer?" Minerva snapped "you had me worried out of mind tonight"

  
She stomped her foot again, and growled. "COME ON! STOP BEING SO TIGHT!" She screeched. 

  
"Young lady that is no way to speak to me" Minerva said quietly

  
She stomped her foot again. "THEN STOP BEING SO MEAN!" She felt tears of anger welling up in her honey eyes. "GOD!"

  
"Maya what do you expect me to do?"

  
She shrugged, and looked down at her feet, feeling slightly ashamed. "No idea." She whispered, blushing slightly.

  
"You could be serving all those detentions with Professor Snape you know"

  
"No way! He hates me!' She glared at Minerva. "You wouldn't seriously make me do my detentions with HIM would you?"

  
"No but you must do the one please" Minerva said "or it will be worse on you"

  
"He hates me!" She whined.

  
"He hates everyone" Minerva told her

  
"So? I didn't do ANYTHING to him!" She slumped down on the couch.  
  
"I'm not going to say this again you will go tomorrow night or face a worse punishment" Minerva said 

  
"NO! I WON'T GO TOMORROW!" She shouted, determined there was no way she was stepping into Snape's classroom for detention.

  
"I will drag you there if I have to" Minerva shot back "and then I will take away your video games for a whole week"

  
Her eyes went wide. "NOT MY VIDEO GAMES!! HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEEEL!" She started to sob.  


"Well if you go to detention then you won't loose them it's your choice"

  
She got up, and gave a stomp of her foot. "FINE!" And it was that agreement that found herself in front of Snape's classroom the next evening. She sighed deeply, and gathered all her courage before knocking softly.

  
"Enter" Snape snapped

  
She shuffled into the room, and kept her head hung, being careful to avoid his eyes. "Good evening sir."

  
"Sit down please" Snape said coolly "You will find the ingredients for your potion on your desk and the instructions on the board" She nodded, and set to work. 

Half way threw the potion her arm started to feel kinda funny. She glanced towards her left arm. Snape in the mean time had turned his back to her and was looking at his sleeve "Are you through?"

  
Tears welled up in the young child's eyes, and she grabbed her left arm, howling with pain. "What is the matter with you?" Snape asked  
  
She tried quickly to think up an excuse. "I umm.." She howled again, rubbing at her mark that was hidden by a long sweater. 

  
"Is your left arm burning?" Snape asked a little surprised

  
She quickly shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Not at OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" She screamed.

  
"Let me see" Snape said

  
She shook her head, and tried to move away from him, although he was WAY bigger then she. Snape grabbed her arm not hard but enough to make her hold still and pulled up her sleeve "Where did u get this?"

  
"Can't tell." She whispered, looking away from him.

  
Snape rolled up his sleeve and showed her his "now care to explain"

  
She shook her head, and looked down at her hands. "Promised not too."

  
"It seems one of my associates is related to you" Severus sighed "We must go"

  
Tears filled her eyes. "Mom will be mad." She whispered. "I can't!"

  
"You can't ignore that either" Severus said pointing to her arm

  
She sighed softly, but nodded. "Fine..I'll go." She sniffled, very scared.  
  
Snape led them to a clearing "Stay quiet and mostly out of sight"  
  
She nodded, and followed him, her head hanging. But the moment she seen her father, all the "Stay quiet, and mostly out of sight" left her mind. She squealed happily, and ran over to her dad.

  
"Oh no" Severus sighed "She is yours Luke?"

  
She wrapped her arms around her father, looking very scared. "Daddy what's going on?" She whispered, looking at all the scary people in dark cloaks around her.

  
"Stay quiet" Luke whispered and mouthed to Severus "we'll talk later"

  
She ducked behind her father, and sniffled sadly. Lucius appeared in front of them all, a smirk on his lips. "The child has been found, finally." He gave a nod to Luke. "Good job."

  
"Yes sir" Luke said "but she is afraid since this is her first time"

  
He smirked slightly, and nodded. "Well then. Bring her on up. We'll introduce her to the life of a death eater." Maya gave a terrified sob.

  
"Lucius she's frightened" Severus pointed out

  
Lucius frowned darkly. "I wish to see the child." He more ordered, that said.

  
Luke sighed and pulled Maya from behind him and led her to the front. Maya screamed, and tried to get away. "NO DADDY HE'S A SCARY GUY!" She started to cry.

  
"This is all apart of the club" Luke tried to reason with her

  
She looked up at him, her beautiful face filled with fear and tears. "I'm scared daddy." She whispered. "Mommy would never make me scared.."

  
"I promise he won't hurt you" Luke sighed "and I'll go with you"  
  
She put her little hand in his huge hand, and walked up before Lucius. Lucius bent down, and smirked. He put a cruel white finger under the girl's chin and forced her to look at him. "You will respect your elders." She sniffled, and tried to move away.

  
"Lucius she's scared" Luke said again quietly  
  
"Be quiet." He told the younger man, with glare in his direction. 

  
Lucius went to put a hand to the girl's cheek. She sniffled, and bit down hard on his hand. Lucius growled, and drew his wand pointing it al the small child. "Don't even think about it" Luke said with his wand drawn as well

  
Lucius glared down at Luke. "Would you really turn your wand on me?" Maya sniffled, and crawled under her father's robes, clinging to his leg.

  
"You hurt my daughter I will"

  
Lucius sighed, bored. "Fine, take the thing home." He lowered his wand.

  
"I can't" Luke replied "she did not come with me"

  
"Well whoever she came with. Take it back." Maya sniffled, and her little head appeared from under Luke's robes.

  
Severus stepped forward "she was with me"

  
"Take her back then Severus." Maya sniffed, and ran to the potion master, and despite her hate of him, she threw her arms around him sobbing.

  
Severus nodded and led her away. When they reached the castle he guided her to his classroom "Since we have a few moments before you are expected home we should talk"

  
She looked down at her sneaker-clad feet, and shook her head, whimpering softly.

  
"Maya what happened tonight can and probably will happen again" he said quietly

  
"Don't want it too." She hiccuped, looking terrified.

  
"Neither did I, but once you receive the mark there is no turning back" Severus sighed

  
She wrapped her arms around herself, hugging herself. "I'm scared.."

  
"I was too at first," Severus admitted.  
  
"W-why do they want me?" She asked quietly.  
  
"You really should ask your father about that" Severus sighed "but it has something to do with your bloodlines being rather strong"

  
She sighed, and sniffed. "Can I go home now?" She asked softly.

  
"Of course" Severus replied "but if your arm ever burns again like that come to me immediately"

  
"Of course, professor." She answered in a small sad voice.

(Author's note: Over! ^_^ Thanks to Dania for the help once again. ^_^ Next chapter is Minerva's reaction.)


	11. Liking Him

(A/n: I'm SO sorry! Arghs. I forgot all about updating, because I was working with Dania on future chapters. =D Well, I hope ya'll enjoy this!)

Chapter 11: Liking _Him_.

Maya walked out of Severus' office and shuffled along slowly down the corridor towards her mother's chambers.

"How am I going to tell mother about that?" She wondered out loud. "I can't lie, but… Can I really tell the truth?"

Minerva stepped out of her chambers and scanned the dark hallway for her daughter. Maya appeared from far down the hallway. She ran to Minerva and hugged her tight, tears appearing in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered over and over.

Minerva picked her up in her arms, and rubbed her back, while walking into the chambers. "What's wrong, baby? Shhh… Tell mommy."

"Meeting.. Scary." She whispered, burying her face in the safety of her mother's shoulder.

"What meeting? Sweetheart, you just had detention with Professor Snape."

"No, arm burn, bad people." She shuddered and looked up at Minerva with tear filled eyes.

"Do you mean--" Minerva's face flashed with just a bit of the rage she was feeling. "Did he take you to a Death Eater's meeting?"

Maya gave a small nod of her head. "Yes ma'am." She squeaked.

"He's dead." She whispered in a dangerously low voice.

"NO MOMMA!" The girl screamed. "He had too! Its' my fault! I took the mark and now I'm paying for it."

"Well, you shouldn't have too. You are just eleven years old. Your life shouldn't be doomed like this so early in life."

"My life has been doomed since the moment I was made! You're smart. You should know that."

"Maya," Minerva frowned at her child, "how many times do I have to say sorry?"

Maya hugged Minerva again. "I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't bring it up all the time."

Minerva nodded, and kissed the girls hair softly. "Go get ready for bed, dear."

"Yes ma'am." Maya ran to her room, and disappeared inside. A few moments later she shouted out "MOM! Will you come tuck me in?"

"Of course," answered Minerva at once. She came into the room and tucked the blankets around Maya's small frame.

A bright smile lit up the girl's face. "Thank you, mommy."

Minerva planted a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "You're welcome sweetie. Good night." She started out of the room.

"Night." The girl answered sheepishly.

The next morning at breakfast Maya came bouncing in looking like her cheery self.

"Hey!" Ginny waved at her, as she sat down. Ginny leaned over to her. "How was detention with him?"

"Fine." She responded slowly as she filled her plate with yoghurt and fruit.

"That's good. Me and Luna were worried."

"Well, you don't have too be.. I'm fine."

"Great. We have Herbology first."

"Joy!" I love that class!" Maya giggled.

"Hmmm… Me too."

"Alright, let's go!"

Both girls aroused and skipped out of the great hall, taking their food with them.

"Let's eat by the lake before class," suggested Ginny.

"Sounds good. We have a bunch of time before class."

"Only about half an hour. We all woke up late." Ginny frowned slightly.

"O well. Sleep is good!" Maya exclaimed.

"So very true, girl." Ginny and Maya reached the large beech tree and both settled themselves under it.

"So, you got detention again tonight?" Asked Ginny with a small sigh.

"Yep!" Answered Maya happily.

Ginny set down her plate and put a hand to Maya's forehead. "You sick?"

"No!" Maya pushed Ginny's hand away, scowling.

"But you're happy with a detention with Professor Snape!" There must be something wrong."

"There isn't." She looked down at her plate of good. "He just isn't that bad." 

Ginny looked too shocked for words. Finally, after a few moments of awkward silence she nodded. "M-maybe you're right."

This time Maya was shocked. "Ermmm… Yea." She started to eat her food quickly.


	12. Tears, and Toothbrushes

(Author Note: w00t! More Severus this chapter. We get to see an extremely human side of him! That's always fun!

Disclaimer: Don't own HP, nor will I ever. This is the last disclaimer, so it goes for the rest of the story.)

Chapter 12: Tears, and Toothbrushes.

That evening was yet another detention. Maya sighed softly, as she walked towards the dark dungeon classroom. She reached it, and knocked quietly, waiting for her professor to answer.

  
Severus growled furiously. This had been a very bad day, and he wasn't in the mood. He swung open the door, to see a terrified Maya. "O, you. Come in, and clean." He ordered.

  
Maya stared up at him, and shook her head. "Professor, I don't want too. My hand hurts from all the notes we had to do today."

"You will do what I want you too, Ms. Tanner." He snapped, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"But professor!" She whined. At that moment, Severus glared, and grabbed her by the shoulder. He led her all the way to Minerva's chambers, and banged on the door. "MINERVA!"

Minerva looked up from her desk, and frowned slightly. She had a lot of work to do, and didn't have the time for this. She went to the door, and swung it open, seeing her co-worker, and her daughter. "Yes?"

"Your daughter is refusing a detention." He growled darkly.

Maya whimpered, and wiggled from his grip. She sunk to the floor, and pulled her knees to her chest. Minerva and Severus started to discuss what to do about the misbehaving girl.

Maya, meanwhile, took this as her cue to sneak away, and started to crawl down the hall.

"NOT SO FAST MS. TANNER!" Severus bellowed

Maya cringed, and looked at him, and Minerva. "I need to go get something out of the dorms."

The look on Severus' face spelled death if she even tried to go to the dorms

Maya shuddered, and took a few steps back, wanting to put some distance between her, and Severus. Severus looked expectantly at Minerva

Minerva narrowed her eyes. "Maya, you will not take another step if you know what's good for you." Maya stopped at once. Severus smirked Maya stuck out her tongue at him. 

Severus looked mad enough to kill. "DO something about your CHILD before I DO!"

Minerva crossed her arms over her chest, and smirked. "I want to see how you deal with her Severus."

"No. You. Don't." He growled

Minerva leaned against the wall. "Go ahead. I want to see how you are as a parent." She laughed slightly. Maya looked terrified out of her mind.

Severus strode over and lifted Maya onto her feet. "Are you going to behave?" he snarled

Maya looked up at him, and narrowed her eyes. "You don't scare me." She shuddered slightly, but tried to hide it.

"That is not the answer I am looking for" 

"I don't like to clean.. I'll write lines, or something. But I can't clean.." 

"Clean the cauldrons and floor----or the entire great hall WITH A TOOTHBRUSH!!!!"

Maya shuddered, and glared at him. "You are the center of evilness. You--"

"GREAT HALL IT IS" He put her under one arm and carried her off, accioing a toothbrush

"HEEEEY!!" She wiggled, and squirmed in his arms. "DON'T BE SO EVIL!!" He ignored her and plopped her onto the floor with a bucket of soapy water that would refill automatically when it ran out, and three toothbrushes

"Ermm.." She stared at the three toothbrushes, and then at the bucket. "No way." He cocked an eyebrow, daring her to refuse

She shuddered, and grabbed a toothbrush, and set to work. "Severus, this is BORING." She whined after only 5 minutes.

"I could make it worse" he drawled darkly

"And how could you do that?" She asked angrily.

"Don't ask"

"Let me guess. Make me clean all of Hogwarts with a toothbrush?" He shook his head no

He flicked his wand and classical music began playing----loudly

"Wow, I'm surprised." She took out her wand, and charmed the other two toothbrushes. 

"NO MAGIC"

She dropped her wand to the floor and covered her ears. "NOOOO!!!" he smirked and turned it off.

She shuddered, and started to scrub the floor. "Not that again.. please.."

"Then hush"

She picked up her wand, and with a flick of it, her music started to blast. He shut it off.

She pouted. "Come on.. Be kind. To think.. I actually defended you this morning." She sighed.

"SILENCE"

"Well it's true.." She looked down. "I defended you to Ginny, and then she defended you, and all was messed up.."

"Child, shut your mouth"

Her eyes went wide, and a hurt look came into them. She looked down, and dropped the toothbrush. He was rubbing his forehead, feeling a terrible headache

Maya stood up, and walked out of the great hall. She was tried, and she was in a bad mood. On top of that, the guy she admired told her to shut up.

"Maya! Get back here!" He ran after her

Maya waved a hand at him, and shook her head. "Leave me alone.." She said sadly.

"What is wrong? Are you ill?"

She leaned against a wall, and shook her head. Tears in her eyes. "Go away."

"Should I fetch your mother?" he looked concerned.

"Am I that annoying?" She looked up at him. "I talk to much.. Don't I?" She looked down, and sniffed. "I knew it."

"I didn't say that, but I have a headache and you wouldn't be quiet"

"All you had to do was tell me you had a headache.." She whispered. "I would have been quiet." She turned away from him, and walked up the stairs.

"Maya--wait---my apologies"

She turned around, and looked at him. "You don't totally hate me?" She asked happily. He shook his head no

She ran back down the stairs, and hugged him tight. "Good."

He stiffened, but slowly patted her head "Go back to your dorm now..."

She looked up at him, and nodded. "Ok.. But, you shouldn't be so mean to people, ya know? You might actually meet, and get some really cool friends." She walked to the stairs again, and disappeared up them.

(Author's note: w00t! Another chapter in the bag. ^__^ Thanks to Kerry-chan for help with this chapter. XD)


	13. Trouble Always Seems to Follow

(Author note: Wooooo! I got reviewers. XD I love you guys! And just because I got more reviewers, I'm going to update a bit faster, though it is hard with school. Well, I'm open to suggestions, but no Luke is not dying... Yet. -smirks evilly- Well, if he DOES die. You never know though. ;) Well -glomps- to all you reviewers (and an extra one to Kerry-chan)- On with the show!)

Chapter 13: Trouble Always Seems to Follow

The rest of the week went by without much incident. Soon the weekend rolled around, and the students of Hogwarts were thrilled to see it come. Three girls in general were extra excited about the weekend. Maya, Ginny, and Luna bounded down the front steps, and sprinted across the yard. They had decided to go exploring in the Forbidden forest.

"I don't get why we aren't suppose to go in here." Maya called over her shoulder to her two friends who weren't far behind.

"Me either." Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"The stars say this isn't a good idea." Said Luna, uncertainly. Maya and Ginny rolled their eyes, and grabbed Luna's hands. They dragged her past the first couple of bushes.

"See, it's not that bad." Maya said softly, looking around.

"Not at all." Agreed Ginny happily.

Suddenly, a loud noise erupted from the tree, like many horses were calling to each other at once. All three girls jumped, and looked around. As they were talking they had wandered pretty deep into the tree. "Shit, what are we going to do?" Asked Maya fearfully.

"It was YOUR idea!" Growled Ginny.

"We should have listened to the STARS." Groaned Luna. "They are NEVER wrong!" 

A half man, half horse creature galloped up to them, and narrowed his eyes. "What are foals like you doing in our forest?"

"Fouls? Sir, we are kids." Said Luna in reply.

"Fouls are baby horses, Luna," grumbled Ginny.

"We were just exploring." Said Maya softly. "If you would like us to leave, just show us a way out, and we will." 

"These woods are not open to just anyone," snapped the centaur. 

Maya, Ginny, and Luna slowly started to back away from the angry centaur. "Sorry, sir," whispered Maya. "We didn't mean any harm."

"Well, I don't know that." The centaur sneered, and approached them. They backed up closer to the tree. 

"Sir, please." Ginny pleaded, exchanging a glance with Luna, and then with Maya. "We won't do anything. We just want a way out."

"Come then. Get on my back, and I will carry you out." He sighed deeply, and lowered onto his hind legs. First Maya climbed on, and then Luna, and then Ginny. When they had got themselves settled, and made sure they wouldn't fall off, the centaur took off threw the woods. Unknown to them, many sets of eyes were following them.   


When they reached the beginning of the forest, he got down on his hind legs again, and let them off. "Never come back here, little fouls. Unless, you wish to face death."

"But your people. You said you don't hurt little ones." Luna pointed out.

"Yes, but sometimes.. Things change."  
  
As the centaur went galloping back into the forest, Hagrid came out of his house. "'Lo?"

Ginny waved at him. "Hey Hagrid. Ermm, we got to go back to the school, ok?" 

Hagrid approached the girls, and grabbed each of them. "Ye goin' to see 'Umbledore." He frowned at them, and led them towards the school. 

"Shit.." Mumbled Maya. "I'm in BIG trouble now." She whispered.

  
  
Ginny nodded. "Trouble always seems to follow us." 

(Author note: Well, I know this is an extremely short chapter, but hey, I wanted to leave another cliff hanger. -smirks- I'll update soon, I swear. Don't kill me!! -hides- Until next time!)


	14. Shining Stars and Stupidity

(Author note: Feaar meeee.. lol, Just kidding. Look at that! I'm getting better at getting chapters out. This one I had help from Kerry, and Dania, both whom have wonderful ideas. O, yes, go read Kerry's story. It's awesome! Anyway, on with the chapter. BEWAHAHA!)

Chapter 14: Shining Stars, and Stupidity

"The stars are against us tonight" Luna sighed dreamily

Maya narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Luna, please. Don't talk about the stars while we are about to be punished." She growled, and sighed.

"Oh sorry" Luna sighed

"Let's go girls" Hagrid called as he put fang back inside the hut

"It's ok.." She sighed as well. Ginny walked along quietly, staring at the ground. "Mom is going to kill me." She mumbled.

"Hagrid? Can't you just let us go?" Asked Ginny in a small voice.

Hagrid shook his head "Youse no in betr then to go der tat night"

"I'm dead." Maya decided. "Especially if dad finds out." Hagrid led them to Professor McGonagall's door and knocked

Maya shook her head. "Hagrid, you are making a mistake!"

"Well hello Hagrid" Minerva greeted then saw the girls "What's going on?" Maya looked up at her mother, and smiled innocently.

"I found dem coming out of da forest," Hagrid said

Ginny frowned slightly. "Sorry, professor."

"What were you three doing in the forest at NIGHT?"

Maya shivered slightly. "See, well, we were bored."

"Haven't you even listened to the warning?"

"No.." Answered Ginny, hanging her head.

"The stars are saying we are in a lot of trouble.." Luna groaned.

"Yes you are Ms Lovegood" Minerva sighed "10 points from each house and you will serve detentions with me"

Hagrid nodded "No bode should be walking in da forest at night"

"But MOM!" Maya's eyes shoot up to look at Minerva. "I already have detention with

Professor Snape!"

"Well it was your choice to go in the forest now wasn't it" Minerva told her.

"How can I serve two detentions at once!? That's just STUPID!"

"You can do mine when you finish his"

"I don't finish his until LATE!"

"Don't argue with me or I'll add more on top of it"

"Mom, stop being STUPID!" She ordered. Ginny and Luna shivered, and took off down the hall. They didn't want to see Minerva's reaction to that. Hagrid bid them goodnight and left too.

"I KNOW you didn't call me stupid now did you?" Minerva asked

Maya narrowed her eyes, as if to challenge her mother. "Yes, I did."

"Your grounded for two weeks and you will serve three detentions with me as well"

"That's NOT fair!" She scowled. "All, I did was point out the obvious."

"I don't get to be a professor at Hogwarts for being stupid" Minerva told her

"Hmph. Whatever." Maya turned, and walked off down the hall.

"I'm staying in the DORMS tonight!" She called.

"Fine but you best show your but up for detention tomorrow night or I'll come drag you here"

"Bite me." She growled, and continued to walk, her attitude flaring up.

"Don't think I won't" Minerva snapped "and I'll spank your butt too for good measure"

"Try it." She snapped.

"In front of all these people" Minerva smirked knowing she wouldn't want that

"You wouldn't DARE!!" She roared.

"Accio Maya"

Maya came floating to her. "NO!!"

"You didn't think I would did you?" Minerva smirked

Maya whimpered, and tried to move away. "Don't'!"

"You deserve it for the attitude you gave me" Minerva said sitting on a chair and pulling her over her knees. Maya looked horrified. This was the first spanking she's EVER gotten, and she was getting it in the middle of a crowded hallway!

Are you going to act right or should I continue?" Minerva asked after one swat. Maya's face went deadly pale, as kids started to laugh.

"Should I take that as a yes?" Maya buried her face, and burst out crying.

"Back to your rooms" Minerva snapped "or else"

Maya wiggled away. "I hate you.." She whispered. "I frigging hate you.." She dashed into the chambers, into her room, and locked the door. Minerva sat down on the couch and sighed. Maya curled up on her bed, and sobbed hard. There was NO way she was going back to school Monday.

"Up and at em" Minerva called through the shut door on Monday morning.

"Go away." Maya grumbled, and rolled over, covering her whole body with her blanket.

"You're going to be late for class" Minerva called

"Who cares?" She shrugged, and went back to sleep.

"I do now get a move on it" She shrugged again, and curled up.

Minerva accioed a bucket of cold water then unlocked the door. "Are you getting up?" Maya slid under the bed, and yawned again. Minerva threw the cold water at her.

Maya screeched. "BITCH!"

"Accio Maya"

Maya came floating out. "AHH!"

Minerva turned her over her knees and pulled down her sleep shorts "YOU DON"T EVER CALL ME THAT"

Maya screamed an ear-piercing scream. "STOP THIS!! RIGHT NOW!"

"Not likely" Minerva said and swatted her hard five times "no child of mine will EVER speak to me like that"

Maya's hands went back to cover her bum. "DON'T! STOP IT! THIS IS WRONG AND BAD!"

"Well it's wrong and bad to call your mother a bitch too"

"Y-you hit me. I can't believe it."

"I spanked you there's a difference"

"Is not." She said quietly.

"There is most certainly a difference" Minerva snapped "if I wanted to have hit you I would have chosen somewhere else"

"I--Get away." She ordered, trying to move away from her mother.

"Not until you get dressed, you are going to class"

Maya growled, and shook her head. "Am not." She kicked her legs, and frowned. "You hurt me! Lots! It's not fun!"

"Maya, listen to me. I am your mother. Get dressed, you ARE going to class, even if I have to carry you there, dressed just as you are!"

Maya curled up on her lap, and buried her face. "You're mean.." She whispered.

"I am not mean Maya. But you going to class, one way or another. The choice of how dressed, and how many times I swat your bottom, is yours"

Maya looked up at her, shock written all over her face. "They'll laugh at me.. EVERYONE saw you hit me out in the hall!"

"That, again, was your choice Maya. If you listen to what I say to you, then there is no reason for you to be in trouble. You made the wrong choice, though in hindsight, I should have waited. But that is entirely beside the point. I hardly think many will laugh, Maya, as most probably get the same, or worse in some cases...." her mind drifted to the rumors of Harry's home life with the Dursleys "At their respective homes"

Maya hung her head, and closed her eyes tight. "This sucks." She mumbled angrily. "I don't want to be laughed at. It sucks, just like you hitting me sucks. As a matter of fact.." She drifted off in thought. "Life sucks." She decided, and looked up at Minerva.

"Life can suck sometimes," Minerva said softly, her eyes filled with sadness. "And I didn't hit you Maya. I would never hit you. I swatted you on your bottom, which is entirely different. And I didn't injure you in doing it, so there again, it is not hitting"

Maya sat up, noticing the sadness in her mother's eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked quietly, cuddling close.

"That you are so upset. When you are hurting, Maya, it hurts me. I am your mother, and what is your pain or burden, is my pain or burden." She gently rubbed Maya's cheek, kissing her forehead

Maya put a hand over Minerva's hand. "I don't want to cause you pain.." She whispered quietly, and sniffed. "I don't want to cause anyone pain.."

"I know darling. A good mother, however, can feel her child's pain, and wishes to make it go away. That is one of the very things that makes a mother a good mother."

Maya crossed her legs in an indian fashion. "Even when I wasn't here?" She asked softly. "Even when I was living with my other parents.."

"That was a different kind of pain," Minerva started off slowly. "That was the pain of making one of the biggest mistakes of my life, merely because I was afraid and alone. So I felt the pain of being separated from my daughter, my own flesh and blood, that I had carried inside me, and felt grow, for nine months. I couldn't feel your individual pain, of when something happened at school and such, but I felt your presence always. It was a hole in my heart, my life"

Maya put a hand gently over the place where her mother's heart was. "I felt pain too, you know? I always felt like--I wasn't complete. And when I found out I was adopted, I always wondered why wasn't I good enough..." She sighed sadly. "I always wanted to know why I was just given up, without a second thought."

"I know you did. And I don't blame you one bit for feeling that pain" Minerva kissed Maya's head. "I love you so much honey, never doubt that ever"

Maya smiled sadly at her, and hugged her close. "I love you too, mommy." Minerva rocked her gently in her arms.

"Do I have to go to class today?"

"Yes you do young lady," she said firmly, but gently.

She sighed softly. "I don't want to get made fun of.."

"I don't think you will be, the teachers will stop it, I promise"

She stood up, and nodded. "Fine. But if I get made fun of.." Minerva rolled her eyes

Maya giggled, and kissed her cheek. "Have a good day, mommy."

"You too sweetie"

(Author note: -throws chapter in bag- Yay. Well, until next time!)


	15. The Blonde Jerk

(Author note: Squeee! Finally, I update. XD lol, sorry it took so long. I've been busy with loads of stuff, mainly getting HP tickets! Woot June 4th at 3:30! Opening show! -drools- Well, here is the chapter.)

Chapter 15: The Blonde Jerk.

Maya walked out of Minerva's chambers, and dragged her feet slowly down the hall towards her first class. From out of nowhere, a blonde kid tripped her and dumped all her books on the floor

Maya looked up, and narrowed her eyes. "Who the hell are you!?" She growled.

"Malfoy--- Draco Malfoy. You're a Gryffindor, which automatically means I hate you"

"Well, that's interesting." She gathered her books, and stood up again. "You must be Slytherin."

"Of course" he sneered

"Yea, well just mess off you immature jerk. I have a class to go to."

"Oooh, aren't you impressive with your insults" he rolled his eyes

Maya raised an eyebrow. "Listen here jackass. If you don't leave me the fuck alone, I'll have Snape, and my mother after your ass!"

Draco slapped her across the face and took off down the hallway

Maya dropped her books, and chased right after him. She growled, and pinned him straight into a classroom door. Sadly for her, the door fell open, and her and Draco appeared on the floor in Minerva's classroom.

"She attacked me!" he pointed to Maya

Maya looked at Minerva, her eyes wide. "No I didn't, mom!"

"Both of you get to your classes, we'll discuss this afterwards. When your classes end for the day, I expect you both at my office" Maya sighed deeply, and trudged off to class after getting her bag.

After classes both Draco and Maya came into Minerva's office. Maya slumped down in a chair.

Draco was scowling at her, looking like he'd almost start to growl in a moment. They waited for Minerva to enter, completely disgusted. Maya's cheek had bruised slightly. "I should kick your ass." She growled darkly.

"And I'd kick yours back, bitch!"

"BRING IT BLONDEY!" She roared, jumping at him. He pushed her away, swinging at her face. She ducked, and kicked him straight in the area where Draco would be hurt the most. Draco nearly screeched, falling over, holding himself.

Maya giggled wickedly, and sat up on her chair as Minerva entered. "Hi mom." Draco was crying now from the pain.

Minerva sighed, and rubbed her head. "What did you do Maya?"

"Oh Merlin" Draco wailed

"He fell." Maya nodded. "Yep." Minerva raised her eyebrow

"He did. He was trying to hurt me, and he missed me, and hit the chair."

"Maya--" she sighed and rubbed her forehead

"It's truuueee.. And he called me a bitch!"

"Draco, two weeks detention with Filch. Maya, two nights detention with me. Now go Draco!"

Draco wailed loudly. "SHE ATTACKED ME! AND KICKED ME IN MY BUDDDDDIEESSS."

"NOW!" He crawled out. Maya snickered loudly. Minerva sighed heavily.

"I don't even know who he is!" Maya sighed, and looked at Minerva.

"Draco Malfoy--- stay away from him whenever possible"

"Why?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Because he is a rotten kid"

"I see.." She stood up, and stretched. "He's in Slytherin? Does Snape know a lot about him?"

"I'm sure he does"

"I think I'll go talk to him.." She said slowly.

"Be careful"

"No problem. Careful is my middle name." She walked out, and towards the dungeons.

"Yeah--right" Minerva sighed

She reached Severus's office in no time, and knocked on the door. "Come in!" he barked

Maya walked in, and shut the door. "Don't be such a bitch." She scowled.

"Excuse me?" he growled, getting up from his desk

"You heard me." She growled back, and sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

He scowled and then sat back down. "What is it?"

"Draco Malfoy.. Where have I heard that name before?"

"Slytherin. Bright boy. Prat. Evil son of evil father"

"Lucius?" She asked at once. He nodded

"Argh, joy. A bastard child.." She mumbled.

"Well, he is married, unless you don't mean the literal term"

"I mean, he's a bastard." She scowled.

Severus nodded. "Indeed"

Maya rubbed her bruised cheek. "Stupid asshat fucking bastard hit me." She ranted off swearing, like she was actually aloud to do it.

"WHAT?" Severus shouted, standing up

"O shit.." She groaned, rubbing her forehead. "How are you, Sevvie?"

He stormed out of the room and didn't come back for ten minutes. "I'm just fine thank you"

Maya raised an eyebrow. "Sir, where did you go?"

"None of your concern" he sat down behind his desk, smirking.

"What did you do to Draco?" She sighed deeply.

"Nothing that concerns you. Let's just say he'll think twice about the word "hit" in any way, shape, or form of it by morning"

Maya stood up, and slammed her hands on the desk, narrowing her eyes. "Tell me, NOW!" She ordered.

Calmly, he shook his head no, and pointed for her to sit back down. She shook her head, and didn't move. "Please?" She asked softly.

"No, it is none of your business, as a Gryffindor, to be informed"

"But it is my business, as a victim, to be informed." She crossed her arms over her chest, stubbornly.

"Fine. He will be writing a long series of definitions, as well as some rather lacking corporal punishment"

"Corporal punishment?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. He nodded.

"Like.. hitting him?"

"No, it is not hitting. It is correction to a well-padded area of the body that has existed in human history for quite a while, and was even once vastly used at Hogwarts before Dumbledore became headmaster"

Maya frowned darkly at Severus. "All he did was slap me."

"That is not an acceptable form of behaviour for a Hogwarts student, no matter what house"

"You wouldn't have did all that to me."

"You are not a boy, Miss Tanner. It has been wrong, for many centuries, for a man to ever strike a woman. The same code of honour, you could call it, exists between boys and girls. And not, as long as I am head of Slytherin, will such expected and merely civil behaviour be abandoned by Slytherin students."

"I can take a slap to the face, trust me. I paid him back for that. I don't think he'll be able to use some very important male parts for a little while.." She said thoughtfully.

Severus rolled his eyes. "That... is besides the point. But may I informally offer my congratulations on a superb response"

"Well, it's not far. I get congratulated, he got god knows what.."

Severus rolled his eyes.

Maya turned her back on Severus. "Meh, you over reacted."

"I did not. Nor did I ask for your assessment of my actions"

Maya raised an eyebrow, and looked at him. "You piss me off." She decided.

"I'll take that as a compliment"

"Well you shouldn't." She frowned darkly.

"And you should mind your tongue"

"How about no?"

"Maya, I kindly suggest you vacate my office before you talk yourself into troubles that you do not want"

"Aww, be quiet, Sevvie." She snapped, flicking him off.

"LEAVE NOW!" he thundered, standing and pointing to the door

Maya sat quickly in the chair. "I'm sorry."

"As you should be!" he snapped

"Don't be so snappy." She sighed deeply. He rolled his eyes and sat down.

She looked at him, and smiled slightly. "Be nice." He sighed.

Her smile faded, and she stood up. "Sorry to bother you."

He nodded. "Was no bother, catch you another day"

"Catch you tonight, silly. I have detention with you again." She sighed. "Only three weeks to go."

He nodded and returned to his lesson plans. She watched him for a moment, before walking out. She sighed deeply, thinking that she had hurt her professor. Why had she flicked him off? Now, he probably wouldn't protect her any more at death eater meetings. After all, why have a child like her around?

(Author note: Wooo. End of chapter 15. Until next time. Shawna)


	16. Pregnant? Or not!

(Author note: I know, I know. I'm horrible! It's summer, and I'm hardly updating, lol, but that's because I'm working on LOTS of future Maya -listens to the cheers- That's right! XD!!! Well, here's chapter 16! =D)

Chapter 16: Pregnant? Or not...

"Ermmm....." She shrugged slightly. "I'll try..." She said slowly.

"Thank you. You'd best get to your class now, I have another in five minutes"

Maya nodded slowly, and walked towards the door. She turned around again. "O, and professor? I'm sorry I flipped you off.."

"As you should be. Run along" He flicked his wand, causing it to smack her butt on the way out (LMAO)

Maya glared at him on the way out. "OUCH! DAMNIT!" She howled, running off down the hall.

Maya came into the detention that night. She stopped, and glared at him slightly. "Where the hell did you learn that charm?" She demanded.

"Excuse me, Miss Tanner? That language is inappropriate. If you detest writing lines, I suggest you take measures to correct it," he said with a definite smirk

"This isn't cool. You are like.. teaming up on me. I mean, you got like evil eerie powers, and I got zip!"

"No, Miss Tanner, I have just successfully passes classes that you shall take next year"

"Hmm, can I drop potions next year?" She wondered out loud.

"No, you cannot," he answered sharply. "I need you to file these papers for me" he handed her a stack of papers and pointed to a cabinet full of files

Maya crossed her arms, and looked at the files. Her eyes moved from the files, to the papers a couple a times before she looked at him. "Do I have too? That's alot of paper.."

"Yes, you do please. The faster you start, the fast you can finish"

"Can I use my wand?" She asked softly.

"No, it's really not such a large stack Miss Tanner" he turned his attentions to his lesson plans. She watched him for a moment, before going to the pile. She watched to make sure he wasn't looking, and charmed the papers to sort themselves.

Suddenly, all the papers flew back at her. "I said NO Miss Tanner," Snape said without looking up

Maya pouted, and put her wand away. She sighed, and started to put them in the files herself.

In an hour or so she finished, and looked at him. "May I go now?"

"Yes, you may. Do not forget your essay"

"What essay?" She raised an eyebrow.

"The essay, a roll of parchment long, on the Draught of Living Death, due in three days. I told you about it after class earlier," he said, looking at her with an eyebrow raised

Maya looked confused for a moment, before finally, she nodded. "O, yea. I remember.." He nodded. She rubbed her forehead, and gave a small shrug. "Alright, cool. I'll try to finish that, and yea."

Snape nodded. "Then you're dismissed, Miss Tanner"

"Good night, professor." She smiled at Severus.

"Same to you Miss Tanner," he nodded, giving a small smile. Maya walked out.

That night, her, Harry, and Ginny decided to play a game on the stairs. They each got in muggle sleds, and rod them down the stairs, laughing loudly. Maya screamed with laughing, as she smashed into Minerva's door. She didn't realize it was Minerva's door, however, as she got up, and raced back towards the stairs. "What in the name of heaven is going on?" Minerva demanded, coming out of her room in a plaid robe, looking at the kids

Maya stood half way up the stairs, with a sled in hand. Harry zoomed past Minerva into her chambers unable to stop his sled, and Ginny smiled innocently. "Good evening professor."

"What are you three doing? This is insanity! All of you, have you lost your minds?"

"No, it's fun." Protested Maya. She held up her sled. "See you get on this." She pointed at the stairs. "And you ride down them on it."

"I understand how it's done, you are going to break your necks! Stop doing that!"

"Ermm, why mum?" Maya shrugged. "It's fun."

"You will be INJURED! Now stop that, or I'll take those sleds away! Go to your dorms, now!" she shouted nervously

Harry came out from the chambers, and started up the stairs with Ginny. Maya narrowed her eyes, and frowned. "We were having fun.."

"You will be killed, now stop this Maya, all of you, to bed!" Maya groaned loudly, and followed her friends.

"Doesn't the girls dorm have a slide?" Asked Harry.

"NO Mr. Potter!" Minerva shouted. "15 points from Gryffindor!"

"BUT MOM" Rang out Maya's voice from down the hall somewhere. "That's not FAIR"

"GO TO BED!"

Maya mocked her, smirking. "Go to beeeeeed." Harry and Ginny laughed gently.

"3 more points!" Minerva called to her "Maya, you stop that!"

Maya cleared her throat, and lowered her voice. "Maybe, you stop that!" Minerva marched into the common room and took Maya by the ear, marching her out

Maya screeched, and swatted at her hands. "HEY OUCH!"

"Don't you swat at me, or I'll swat YOU young lady," Minerva hissed

Maya paled greatly, and looked at her feet. "Yes, ma'am."

"You are staying with me tonight, since you cannot behave yourself"

"B-but mom!" She exclaimed. "Please, may I stay with my friends?"

"No, you may not" Minerva stopped at her door and pointed inside, letting go of Maya's ear. Maya watched her for a moment. She sniffed, and walked into the room, and slammed the door.

"Do that again and you WILL get it young lady!" Minerva called in warning, sitting on the couch with a huff. Maya stomped over to her bed, and plopped down on it with a huff. She closed her eyes tight. She felt a slight burn in her arm, but ignored it. She didn't feel like going to a meeting tonight. Severus knocked on Minerva's door.

Minerva answered it. "Yes, Severus?"

"Maya and I.... We need to go"

Minerva's face took a dark look to it. She nodded her head once, and pointed at Maya's room door. "Sh-she's in there, Severus."

Severus nodded and went to Maya's door, knocking, then opened it. "Maya, we have to go," he said gravely

Maya was curled up on her bed, crying softly. Her arm was burning, but she couldn't go. She wouldn't. She shook her head. "No.."

He went to the bed and picked her up. "Maya, he'll come here, looking for you, if you don't come." He grabbed her cloak along the way and began to carry her outside to apparate to the spot

Maya shook her head, and started to shake with fear. "No, no!" She screamed, trying to fight against him. "I can't go! No! He'll hurt me! He always picks on me!"

"I'll protect you Maya," he said firmly, her voice nearly shaking. "I swear it" he whispered. He stood her up and wrapped her in the cloak, then picked her up once more. "Tell him you're sick, I'm telling him that"

"He won't care! You know it! He'll hurt me again. I-I can't take another crucio." Her voice shook hard. "Let me go, please?" She begged. "Don't take me into pain.."

"I'll protect you" he whispered. He held her and apparated to the spot. He stood her beside him and took her arm, steadying her. She barely stood there. She shook hard, tears rolling down her cheeks. She stared at her feet.

"S-Severus." She squeaked. "I want to go home." She whispered, looking up at her teacher.

"Shh" he whispered. She sniffed, and ducked behind him, as she felt her fathers' eyes on her.

Lucius appeared in front of them all, smirking slightly. "I see you all made it." He glared at Severus. "Get that girl out from behind you." He ordered.

"Lucius," Severus said, "She is not feeling well. Very weak. She is... with child!" He lied

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "She's eleven. Who did the little slut sleep with then?"

"Me...." Severus said firmly. "She slept with me, because she wanted to carry a strong wizard for her Lord. I am a renowned Potions Master, and her father is a powerful Dark Wizard. We knew that surely, our child would be very powerful and knowledgeable, to someday fight for the dark lord. She does not mean to cower, she fits sickness, because it is early stages" he lied easily. It came very easily.

Lucius glared at them suspiciously, but for once looked away. "Anyway." He carried on with the meeting, without looking at them again. Severus held Maya close the whole time.

Lucius waved a hand in front of them all. "You may leave." He said with a growl.

They bowed, and he picked her up, apparating back to just outside of Hogwarts. He looked down at Maya when they arrived, and stroked her hair for a moment. "I told you I'd take care of you...."

Maya smiled gratefully up at him. "Thank you.. Too bad in nine months we are screwed." She mumbled.

"I've got nine months to think of something. And I will, I swear it. Such as, your mother finds out you're pregnant and makes you abort. Totally believable, considering they hate your mother"

"Hmm, that might work." She said thoughtfully.

He nodded and began carrying her back to the chambers. "I apologize that they will probably be calling you slut on occasion, but they aren't dumb enough to crucio someone carrying a cross between my bloodline and your fathers. There are powerful witches and wizards on both sides."

Maya nodded slowly. "Maybe Draco will leave me alone.."

"That's a good point as well. Lucius would have a fit were he to mess with that which Lucius approves of, which he obviously does. Just don't speak of this to anyone, and Lucius won't want it spread either, that he's begun to allow the breeding of children for the Dark Lord. Even he has a shred of decency. Surprisingly."

"Argh, you think I'm going to mention it? I don't need people thinking I slept with you." She frowned, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"OF course not. I just want to be cautious. I could get fired and sent to Azkaban, should the wrong person find out." He set her down in front of Minerva's door, sighing heavily, looking tired. "Are you alright now?"

Maya looked equally as tired. "I guess. Just the after sting on my arm." She shrugged slightly.

He nodded, and for a moment, gently rubbed her arm. "Would you like a pain relieving potion? There'd be no need to go to Poppy for it. The less that know of this, the better"

Maya nodded. "I could take one of those.." She said softly.

He nodded. "Are you well enough to walk?" he looked concerned, which would have given anyone else but Maya a heart attack, to think of the young Professor Snape as having any kind of human emotions.


	17. The Past, The Present, and The Future

(Author note: Well, here's a chapter. Heehee, I like.. haven't updated in a long time, but anyway. -blush- This is a rather touching chapter about her foster parents. Hope you like)

Chapter 17: The Past, The Present, and The Future

The wing shipped through the long brown hair of Maya Tanner. She gave a gentle sigh as she watched the ripples in the lakes water slowly come to a stop. It was strange for the Hogwarts lake to be this calm; but then again the seasons were changed. Summer had swifted into fall; a wondrous and beautiful season with it's golden leaves. Maya turned on her heel and walked towards the school again. The Halloween dance was soon and she had yet to get a costume. She laughed quietly as she remembered last years trick-or-treating adventure. Her and three other girls had gone with Maya's foster parents. They had laughed all night long and had, had a blast.

"What's wrong with me?" She wondered out loud.

"Nothing dear," replied Minerva. She had come outside to get her daughter for supper, when she had heard what her daughter had said.

Maya jumped in surprise when she heard her mother's voice. "O.. Hello mum."

"What's wrong?" Minerva asked quietly.

"I was just thinking.." She admitted.

"About what?"

"Halloween last year..." Maya said slowly.

"O.. Well ok. Sorry I disturbed you." Minerva said quickly. She didn't want to upset her daughter, but maybe it was time she told her where her foster parents were buried. She never really had completely dealt with her parents' death and Minerva knew that. "Honey, can I ask you something?"

Maya looked a tad bit surprised, but she nodded. "Sure mum."

Minerva took a deep breath. "Would you like to see your foster parents graves?"

Maya's face went pale and she watched her mother. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she nodded. "I would like that very much." She whispered as her eyes brimmed with tears.

Minerva smiled sadly and hugged her daughter close. "I'm sorry I made you cry."

Maya shook her head and wiped at her tears. "It wasn't you, mum."

"I'm glad." Minerva whispered. "You've wasted enough tears on my account, I'm sure."

Maya gave a small shrug. "No. I don't usually cry real tears for you.. I haven't really had a reason yet."

"I'm glad." Minerva eloped her into a tight hug and smiled.

"Are you ready to go? I really need this, I think.."

"Probably…" Minerva replied. "Let's go."

The two walked towards the school together. The crisp leaves crunched softly as their footsteps fell.

A few moments later they were entering Minerva's chambers. Maya disappeared into her room to pull on a cloak.

"Ready to go?" Called Minerva.

With a glance at the picture on her end table, she walked out of her room, "yes," she whispered.

Minerva nodded and they both flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. From there they got a taxi and went to the train station.

"That'll be pounds." The taxi driver said turning to Minerva.

"O, ermm… That's in muggle money, right?" She mumbled under her breath.

The taxi driver gave them both a weird look, as Maya took the money, and counted it out. "There you are." Maya smiled and handed over the right change.

"Thank you." The driver put it into his bag and look back ahead of her as mother and daughter got out of the cab.

Soon, they were on the train. Maya had her head leaned against the window. She could now believer that soon she would be at her parents' final resting-place.

Minerva shook her daughter a little while later. "Maya, wake up."

Maya's eyes shot open and she looked around. Her gaze landed on her mother, as she stretched slightly. "We are there?"

Yes. Now it's just a short ride in one of those cars."

"What's the graveyard name?" Maya asked, as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Green Wood, I believe." Minerva checked a little address book she had taken out of her pocket. "Yes, that's right."

"Then let's go. I'm ready."

Minerva nodded her understandment. "I can see that."

When they had gotten to the train station entrance, they found a cab and go inside. "Green Wood cemetery, please." Maya whispered.

"Yes, ma'am." The cabbie smiled kindly and drove to towards the requested place.

Minerva wrapped an arm around Maya's shoulders and held her close. "I'm very proud of you for doing this." Minerva whispered in her daughter's ear.

"Thanks." Maya mumbled in reply.

The rest of the ride past in complete silence. Soon they were pulling up to the small graveyard. Maya got out and pulled her cloak tighter around her small frame. She didn't wait for her mother, before starting to walk through the graveyard, looking for headstones bearing the name 'Tanner'.

It was then that she saw them. Two headstones standing side bye side very much like their owners had stood together in life. Maya rushed over and kneeled between the two white marble headstones and started to cry quietly. "I'm so sorry." She cried, "I-I didn't come to your funerals because I--couldn't bear it."

Minerva stood at a distance watching her daughter mourn and cry for the people that had raised her. "Thank you." She whispered to the headstones. "Thank you for raising her right.."

"I swear I'll fine out who did this to you," Maya said quietly through her tears, "I don't care if it takes me the rest of my life." She looked at the two headstones before searching for a third one. "Hmm.." She gasped quietly, "Tori.. can't be dead.."


	18. The B Plus!

(Author's note: Well then! I got my first flamer. Can't say it bugs me, lol. I would like to thank Kerry for sending me stuff to edit for her. It's what made me edit this. LOL. Well, on to the story!)

Chapter 18: The B!

When they arrived home from visiting her parents graves, Maya walked towards her room, sadness written on her face. "Honey... is there anything I can do?" Minerva asked, stopping her distraught daughter and hugging her tightly.

Maya hugged her back and shook her head. "No-no.. I--I just need a good nights sleep."

"Are you quite sure? Promise to come find me if you need me?"

"Yes." Maya nodded. "I just need some sleep." She sighed softly.

Minerva kissed her head, and let her go. "Alright, be careful love"

"You too." Maya walked into her room. She sighed and picked up the photo on her nightstand. She sighed quietly. She switched off her light and climbed under her blankets, fully dressed. Minerva sat with a book, and some tea out on the couch. Only she wasn't truly reading. Her heart, and mind, was focused all on Maya, and the sadness her child was feeling.

Later that night, Minerva felt her blankets move a bit. Maya climbed in under them with a puppet dog under her arm. She curled up and pulled the dog close, sighing. "Hi sweetheart" Minerva whispered, kissing her head, and wrapping an arm around her. 'I wish I could make you feel better; I'd give anything"

"Me too.. I don't like being sad like this." She whispered, cuddling close.

Minerva rocked her slowly. "Can you think of anything that might make you feel better? Anything at all, and I'll do it if I possibly can"

"Bring my foster parents back to life?"

Minerva sighed "I would love. If only I could"

Maya sighed gently and cuddled close to her. "I love you." she whispered.

"I love you with all my heart Maya"

Maya nodded. Soon, she was back into her peaceful rest. The next morning she dragged herself into the great hall and sat beside Ginny. Ginny hugged her at once. "You alright?"

Maya hugged her back gently. "Yes, I'm great."

"We're here for you, you know"

"I know." She smiled. "Where is Luna?"

"I don't think she's showed yet..."

"O.. I hope she's ok."

"Probably just still sleeping, you know Luna," Ginny smiled

"Yea. She was probably up late watching the stars or something."

"Yeah" Ginny giggled

Luna came in, smiling brightly. She plopped down between her friends. "Hey Luna." Maya grinned.

"Finally," Ginny smiled

"Luna, you goose"

Luna yawned. "was up all night watching the stars. They are so interesting."

"That's why we love you Luna" Ginny winked

Maya nodded and winked at Luna as well. "We have potions first.. Don't we?"

"I do believe so yes. Sadly" Ginny pouted

Maya shrugged. "It's not that bad.. Shall we go? I'm done eating"

"I am too.." Ginny said softly.

"Then let's go." Maya grinned and stood up. "Wait.. Luna just got here. How about I met you two there?"

"Um, ok..."

"Ok." Maya walked off. She came into Severus's classroom and walked over. She sat on his lap. "Hi."

"Hello..." he said softly, looking a tad confused

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. What about?"

"I went to my.. parents.. graves.." She whispered.

"I'm very sorry..."

"I--It's ok." She whispered. "But.. I feel really sad.. I don't know how to fix it.."

"I wish I could help"

"It's ok." She whispered. "Do you have a potion to mend a sad heart?"

"I'm afraid not Maya" he said sadly

Maya hung her head and sighed. "Is there any potion at all?"

"There isn't. Only love of family and friends..."

She sighed sadly. "I wish it would just stop."

"I wish I could make it stop for you"

Maya nodded and yawned softly. "I'm tired.."

"I can give you a potion to help you stay awake"

"O. That would help." She grinned. He laughed and accioed one over

She took it and sighed gently. "Wow, I do feel.. floaty."

"It'll get better in a minute"

"Good." She nodded and grinned. "That it does." Severus winked

"What are we doing today?"

"A potion of course" He raised an eyebrow, looking stern, but his eyes were full of teasing

"What kinndd?" She asked curiously.

"A potion that dilutes certain poisons in your blood stream. Such as snake venom, the poison that comes from poison ivy plants that create rashes, and other un-complex poisons"

"Damn.. Are you going to test it out?" She looked worried.

"No, the school would not permit that"

"Good.. I've heard of you doing it before." She sighed.

"Not with this kind"

"Thank god." She sighed again with relief.

Severus laughed loudly.

"I'd like.. die." She laughed.

"No, I wouldn't let that happen"

"Good.. I bet you'd let Harry die." Severus rolled his eyes

"You would, wouldn't you?" She rolled her eyes.

"No..."

"You don't like him."

"Your point?"

"You don't like him, so you'd probably let him die."

"That, is not true. I do not kill for the sheer hell of it"

"You sure?" Maya asked. Severus cocked a busy eyebrow

Maya giggled. "You are funny."

"Heh.."

Maya stretched slightly. "Am I heavy?"

"No, what would make you think that?"

"I don't know.." She shrugged.

"Well you aren't"

Maya yawned softly. "You rock." She smiled.

"Thank you, I think... Go find your seat please"

"Aww, do I have too?"

"yes"

"Bleh, you aren't fun." She giggled.

"I wasn't meant to be"

"Why not?"

"I don't know"

"Well, I think you were. We should go get ice cream--"

"Seat. Now"

She saluted him. "Yes sir." Severus rolled his eyes.

Maya giggled and flicked his nose, before bouncing towards her seat.

"Grrrr!"

Maya burst into an uncontrollable laughter. "I didn't know you could grrr!"

"Shush!!"

Maya giggled harder. "Wow..!"

He ignored her as the other students came in.

Maya grinned at Luna and Ginny. "We so need to like...sneak somewhere!"

"I think not" Severus growled

"O hello Sevvie." She smiled innocently.

"GRRRRRR!"

"What?"

"Shush and pay attention!"

"Don't be like.. evil." She frowned.

"Then listen to the lesson please" he directed, and began to lecture about the potion "Now, start working on your potions and for ONCE try not to have a cauldron explode!"

Maya looked at him, a hurt look came to her face. Severus winked at her, and her alone. Maya smiled softly and set to work. She sighed, reading the directions over and over. Severus walked by to check on her

Maya was still reading the directions.

"Need help Miss Tanner?"

"I'm just trying to make sure I get it right.."

"Let me know if you need assistance"

"Yes, sir" She nodded, as she started to slice stuff up. He walked on with a nod

Soon, Maya was starting to brew her potion. She watched as it turned just slightly off the color that it was suppose to be.

"It's still looking decent Miss Tanner..."

"It's kinda off.." She whispered, disappointment all over her face.

"It is still acceptable coloring"

"Ok.." She sighed softly. He nodded and gave her a tiny smile

Maya continued to work on the potion. Soon it was fine and she bottled some.

"A B Miss Tanner"

"Wow.." She whispered, in shock.

Maya stayed afterwards. "Is it really ok?"

"I do not give false grades Miss Tanner" he smiled

Maya hugged him tight as she could. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome"

Maya bounced out. "GINNY!" She called, seeing her friend walking towards her next class.

"What? What Maya?" Ginny smiled

"Did you hear that? I got a B!"

"Woo hoo! Great job Maya!" Ginny beamed and hugged her

Maya hugged her back. "I'm so happy!"

"I'm proud of you!!"

"We should celebrate tonight! You, me and Luna!"

"Right on!"

"We could sneak to Hogsmende." She smirked.

"Oooh, maybe!"

"We can work on a plan in whatever we have next!"

"Brilliant, let's hurry!!"

She took her hand and they zoomed off. During next class, Maya made a plan and slid it to her. "Ok, or no?"

Ginny wrote back "Brilliant"

Maya winked. "W00t. Tonight then." Ginny winked back, smirking evilly.

(Until next time. =D)


	19. Sneaking Around

(Wahoo. Another chapter. School has been tough, so yea, I haven't had time to update. Well, on to the chapter.)

Chapter 19: Sneaking Around

"Do you got lots of gold to spend?" Maya asked Ginny, as they sat in next class.

She shrugged. Ginny never had a galleon to spend. Some sickles yes, but never galleons.

"I can get us a couple galleons." Maya beamed. Ginny shrugged

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she whispered

"Don't lie." Maya watched the teacher, before leaning over. She hugged her tight. Ginny hugged her back, her face getting red

"Tell me what's wrong.." She whispered.

"I'm poor" she whispered

"So? I knew that.." Maya said gently. Ginny shrugged and sighed.

"I'll treat you to stuff!"

"I'm not charity case"

Maya took a step back. "I didn't say you were.."

"Promise you don't think I am?" Ginny whispered tears in her eyes.

"Promise, promise." She smiled. Ginny nodded and hugged her tighter

"I never think of you as a charity case!"

"I'm glad"

"Me too." Maya kissed her forehead. Ginny beamed

"Please, don't ever think of yourself as a charity case, ok?"

"Ok"

"What do you want to get tonight anyway?"

"A chocolate frog and ice cream..."

"Sounds like a good celebration." She grinned.

Ginny nodded. "Totally"

"Alright." She hugged her again, before going back to work. Ginny hurriedly caught up on her own parchment

At lunch, Maya filled Luna in on the plan. "Sound good?"

Luna nodded "The stars approve"

"The stars?" She giggled. "God I love you, Luna." She hugged her friend tight.

"I love you Maya, as do the stars!"

"I love you too and ermm.. as do the tables!"

Luna blinked. "Ok..."

"Hey, I didn't want to feel left out, so I got a random object." Maya giggled. Luna laughed

"So, you in for the plan Luna?"

"Of course. The stars have given me permission"

"Really now?' Maya cocked an eyebrow.

She nodded. "Of course"

"Cool. You should be a star teacher or something."

"Maybe. Only if they give me permission"

Maya giggled. "You need a permission to be a teacher?"

"Yes. From the stars, if I want to be a star teacher"

Maya shook her head. "You are so confusing."

"Really? Oh well"

"Anyway, I'll meet you all at like.. Five o'clock in front of the library. I'll get Harry's clock and shit." She smiled.

"Ah, yes. See you" Luna ran off

Maya shook her head slightly. "Ginny? She's really weird."

"I know. But that's why we love her, right?"

"Right." Maya agreed with a small laugh. Ginny laughed

That night at 5 Maya waited under the cloak so no one could see her. Ginny ran into the cloak

Maya slipped and the cloak fell off. "Hi!"

"Hey!"

Maya grinned. "Where's Luna?"

"Right here" Luna announced

Maya beamed. "Good!" She threw the cloak over both of them and ducked under herself.

Luna sniggered. "Shh" Ginny scolded

Maya grinned. "Alright. Let's go." She started them on the walk towards Hogsmende. They sneaked along and tried hard to be quiet

They soon came out in Hogsmende. "WOO!" Maya giggled happily and pulled the cloak off. "Let's go!" They took off running and laughing

Maya grabbed their hands after they got all their shopping done. "TO THE THREE BROOMSTICKS!"

"Ahem..." said a familiar voice behind them

Maya whirled around and jumped. "Hey Sevvie!"

"What in Merlin's name are you three doing here?"

"Celebrating my B!"

"That is NOT the way to do it! Get back to the school NOW"

"But we need butter beers.." She whispered, as her two friends stood beside her, nodding.

"NOW" he shouted

Maya cringed, fear coming to her eyes. "Hey.. Calm down." He pointed to the door

"Sevvie, can we please just get some butter beer?"

"No"

"Please? We are already here..."

"Do you three want to be expelled?" Severus asked. Maya looked at him, fear in her eyes.

"Please, don't make this hard. Go back to the school"

Maya glared at him. She stormed over, got butter beer and motioned to her friends. "Come on guys."

"Will you please go back now? I could lose my job if I don't get you three back..."

"We are going." Maya snapped. She grabbed her friend's hands and led them out. Severus sighed sadly. They went back to the school and sat around in the halls eating the candy and drinking the butter beer. Severus never did report them

(Yay. Sevvie is nice once again. D Well, until next time!)


End file.
